Tolerable
by forthright
Summary: Miroku's sense of humor makes an excellent foil for Sesshoumaru's sense of dignity. Can the monk find his way into the taiyoukai's good graces? Even the most unlikely of friendships has to begin somewhere! [a collection of connected oneshots] not yaoi
1. Tolerable

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this story… especially for two very different male-type personages who are each quite used to getting their own way. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note:** Every friendship, however unlikely, has to start somewhere. This is just the beginning. While _Incorrigible_ is a collection of drabbles and oneshots featuring the encounters of Miroku and Kagome and_ Imperceptible _explores the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, _Tolerable_ shall stand as my collection of drabbles and oneshots in which Miroku interacts with Sesshoumaru.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Many thanks to Fenikkusuken for sacrificing her lunch break to beta my longwinded oneshot. Every friendship has to start somewhere, and not a day goes by that I don't bless the box of Pocky that brought me to you. ׃׃blows a kiss׃׃

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Tolerable**

"_No soul is desolate as long as there is a human being for whom it can feel trust and reverence." –George Eliot_

▪▪▪

"Do you feel that?" Miroku called down to Inuyasha from his seat behind Sango.

"Hard to miss," the hanyou shouted over his shoulder before pulling up short. Inuyasha allowed Kagome to slide off his back, and waited until Kirara set down beside them before continuing, "Whatever it is, it's big."

"It's angry too," Shippo muttered uncomfortably, eyes scanning the dense forest as he edged closer to Miroku's side, then clambered onto his shoulder.

"Do you sense any shards, Kagome-sama?" inquired the monk.

"No," the young woman admitted after a pause, "but shouldn't we check it out? Someone might need our help."

Sango's eyes glinted with determination. "Of course we will."

"Feels like this youkai could wreak some serious havoc," Inuyasha said, golden eyes sparking with anticipation.

"How far away would you say this demon is, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku curiously.

"Not too far," decided the hanyou as his ears swiveled, straining for some clue to their unseen opponent. "I don't hear anything though, which is kinda weird. Come on," he urged, leading the group at an angle through the trees.

Shippo, who had remained on Miroku's shoulders, was the first to catch the youkai's scent. He suddenly froze, driving small, sharp claw tips into the fabric of the monk's _kesu_ as fear flooded his face. "Uh… Inuyasha…" he wavered.

Inuyasha's steps faltered for a moment as he caught a whiff of the demon they were tracking. "Oh crap."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, concerned at his change in demeanor.

"Sesshoumaru," the hanyou muttered darkly.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked in astonishment. Inuyasha just leveled a bland look in the monk's direction, who grinned. "Right. Foolish question. However, you have to admit—we've never seen this level of rage coming from Sesshoumaru-sama before. He's usually quite… contained."

Sango nodded. "The way his youki is pouring out, I'd guess he's waging a full-scale war right now."

"Could it be Naraku?" ventured Shippo nervously.

"I don't think so, runt," assured Inuyasha. "We'd have smelled his stench by now if he was anywhere around here. Something's off though; it's too quiet." He drew Tetsusaiga before leading the way towards a break in the forest just ahead. "Just… you guys stay back. Leave the bastard to me," he ordered grimly.

As they stepped out of the woods and into the clearing, the pulse of demonic energy was enough to set their teeth on edge, yet the tiny meadow appeared to be empty. "This doesn't make any sense," whispered the taijiya, who had loosened Hiraikotsu's straps and stood ready for battle.

"I don't see him," Miroku murmured, violet eyes scanning their surroundings alertly.

"He's here somewhere," Inuyasha assured them. "I can feel him; smell him too. This way," he beckoned, shouldering his sword and marching purposefully across the sedate clearing.

Under the shelter of the nearest trees, a low stone hut stood beside a shallow pool. Water bubbled out over mossy stones, and a small creek meandered away, shadowed by dipping fronds. Eyeing the paper streamers strung around the rock at the fountainhead, Miroku hummed softly. "This is a sacred spring," he noted in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Would you look at that," Sango murmured in astonishment as they rounded the corner of the little domicile.

Sesshoumaru stood by the spring's edge, gazing out over the water. They could not see his face, but the youki poured off of him, hair lifting restlessly in the currents he was creating. He didn't acknowledge their arrival on the scene with so much as a glance.

The Inutachi exchanged puzzled glances, and finally Inuyasha called out to his half-brother. "Oi, Sesshoumaru! What's got you so riled up?"

Miroku smiled to himself as the Lord of the West ignored Inuyasha completely. _Predictable. He certainly knows how to irritate Inuyasha. If it were just a matter of brotherly squabbling, I'd say Sesshoumaru enjoys taunting his little brother just to see him overreact._ A quick look in the hanyou's direction confirmed the imminent loss of temper.

"Asshole," grumbled the hanyou before leveling Tetsusaiga at the taiyoukai. "Answer me, you bastard! What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru remained utterly still. Curious, Miroku began edging towards the brink of the water, hoping to catch a glimpse of the youkai's face. The sight that met him sent a tingle of fear down his spine. Sesshoumaru's entire visage was a fearsome mask—eyes burned a wrathful red, fangs bared in a ferocious snarl. _That look spells death to all comers._ "Inuyasha, I believe your brother cannot move," Miroku announced.

"Half-brother," corrected the hanyou absently as he began to circle around Sesshoumaru in the opposite direction. The change in atmosphere was immediate. The taiyoukai's considerable youki crackled around him and a low growl vibrated through the air with a menace that weakened the knees. "He is so pissed," remarked Inuyasha with a note of awe as he moved to stand directly in front of Sesshoumaru.

The others tentatively followed Inuyasha's lead, cautiously approaching their erstwhile enemy. Fury snapped in the Western Lord's eyes and his claws began to lengthen, but his angry display was lost on those whose curiosity had won out over a healthy sense of self-preservation. "I think it's safe to say he knows we're here," Sango commented dryly.

"Not happy about it either," smirked Inuyasha.

"What do you think is holding him here?" wondered the taijiya.

Kagome spoke up from behind the taiyoukai, "Miroku-sama, isn't this a sutra on his back?"

The monk joined the miko and bent forward for a closer look. He could just catch glimpses of the paper between the youkai's shifting silver tresses. "I believe you are correct, Kagome-sama. This is definitely the cause of Sesshoumaru-sama's troubles."

It was almost laughable. A mere slip of parchment with its scrawl of ink had transfixed the taiyoukai with its holy power, effectively sealing him to the spot. However the Western Lord was proving more formidable than the spell that held him. Miroku watched in fascination as the taiyoukai struggled against the effects of the sacred sutra. Even as the monk watched, its edges began to waver, curling back on themselves. Miroku scrutinized the wavering brushstrokes, trying to decipher the characters on the sutra, then gave a low whistle. "This should have killed him outright," he muttered to himself.

"Can you remove it?" came a voice from right over his shoulder. He turned to find Kagome by his side, gazing at the seal with concern written all over her face.

"Don't you dare start feeling sorry for him, Kagome," growled Inuyasha. "As soon as you turn that asshole loose, he's gonna lash out at everything in reach. We need to get outta here."

"Given enough time, he will most certainly be able to break free," Miroku announced to the others.

"Let's go then," Inuyasha decided, turning on his heel.

"Shouldn't we at least _try_ to free him?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Don't even think about it," ordered the hanyou. "Sesshoumaru's not going to be happy once he's rid of that thing. Look at him," he urged, pointing to the enraged demon lord. "I'll bet that sutra thing is the only thing holding him back from transforming right now. We don't want to be here when he breaks it."

Sango seemed inclined to agree. "I wouldn't mind putting some distance between us."

"Let's just go," whimpered Shippo. "Miroku said he'll be all right."

Miroku tuned out the conversation flowing around him as he edged closer to the trapped taiyoukai, studying the sutra with a degree of professional admiration. _The monk who did this was certainly powerful, though I'd say his penmanship leaves something to be desired. _Inuyasha had just finished saying, "It's not worth the risk, Kagome," when Miroku caught the shift in the balance of power. The holy energies contained within the sutra were flagging under the steady onslaught of Sesshoumaru's youki.

"We don't even know if Miroku can unseal him," argued Inuyasha hotly, oblivious to the build-up of demonic power surrounding them.

Miroku waved one hand over his head to catch the hanyou's attention, though his eyes never left the spelled paper. "I don't think that's going to be an issue, Inuyasha. Kagome-sama, you'd better step back. He's nearly freed himself."

Leaning against his _shakujou_, the monk used his free hand to pull the length of Sesshoumaru's silver hair aside, giving him an unhindered view of the changes taking place.

"Miroku, get outta there," demanded Inuyasha, as he herded the girls and Shippo towards the clearing.

"Yes, yes," mumbled Miroku distractedly. "I'll just be a moment."

An enormous surge of youki surrounded the monk, raising the hairs on the back of his neck as he bent forward, all his attention fixed on the trembling edges of the paper seal. The sutra's ink glowed briefly, then dulled, and with an anticlimactic sigh, detached itself and fluttered harmlessly to the ground.

"Well that was mildly disappointing," grumbled the monk to himself before the frantic calls of his friends brought him back to the reality of his current position. Miroku straightened swiftly then froze as Sesshoumaru turned his head to glare at him over his shoulder. The pang of fear that plummeted through his gut was swiftly followed by calm acceptance. _I am so dead. _

"Let. Go."

Miroku started at the inhuman rumble beneath Sesshoumaru's clipped command, then looked down to where he still held the taiyoukai's hair. The monk snatched back his hand guiltily. "My sincerest apologies, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku offered with a small bow.

The taiyoukai turned to face the monk fully, and Miroku held his breath. Sesshoumaru's eyes were the color of blood, but his expression had returned to its customary impassivity. "Hnn."

For a moment, the two regarded each other unblinkingly. Then the taiyoukai's eyes rolled back in his head and he crumpled into a graceless heap upon the ground.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

"I dunno. I still say we should leave him," grumbled Inuyasha.

"He's hurt!" argued Kagome. "He's completely helpless right now. You can't just leave him like this—your own brother!"

"Half-brother," muttered the hanyou unhappily. "Besides, he's youkai and pretty much indestructible. He'll heal; let's go."

Just then there was a flurry of movement from behind them. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" wailed a child's voice in obvious dismay. With the patter of bare feet, a small girl joined the huddle of people surrounding the fallen lord.

"Rin! Wait!" squawked an unwelcome voice. "Sesshoumaru-sama told you to remain out of sight," scolded Jaken in aggrieved tones as he caught up.

The child drew up just short of the taiyoukai and seemed uncertain whether to take the liberty of touching him. She clasped her hands in front of her, and darted a wide-eyed gaze around the circle of watchers, "What's wrong with Sesshoumaru-sama?" she pleaded.

Kagome immediately dropped to her knees and opened her arms to the child, "Come here, sweetie. Rin-chan, isn't it?"

Jaken quickly intervened, placing himself between his charge and the members of Inuyasha's party and waving his staff threateningly. "Stay away!" he scowled.

Kagome was taken aback. "I'm not going to hurt her!"

"You expect me to believe that after what you've done to Sesshoumaru-sama?" demanded the kappa youkai. "Get back, I say!"

"We didn't do a thing to your precious lord," snapped Inuyasha. "He was like this when we found him… well, almost."

Miroku decided it was time to play peacemaker and crouched down before the indignant retainer so they could converse eye-to-eye. "May I have a word, Jaken-sama?" the monk inquired respectfully.

The bristling youkai eyed Miroku with obvious distaste. "What do you want, human?"

"I believe you are owed an explanation for the current situation," pronounced the monk gravely.

Jaken shifted his grip on the Staff of Two Heads. "Well?" he prodded impatiently.

"Well, I'm sure a capable youkai such as yourself can already see…" began Miroku smoothly.

"Don't waste my time with flattery, human," Jaken snapped, eyes narrowing with deepening distrust.

_All right, let's try another tactic._ "Fair enough, Jaken-sama. We were drawn to this place by the sheer magnitude of your Lord's power. Surely you detected the surge in Sesshoumaru-sama's youki?"

Mollified when the compliments were directed towards the object of his admiration, Jaken nodded readily enough. "Indeed, shortly after he sent Rin to safety, Sesshoumaru-sama's battle aura blanketed the area."

_So… the way to Jaken's heart is through his lord._ Miroku smiled faintly, "When we arrived in this place, Sesshoumaru-sama was already engaged in the fiercest of confrontations."

"I see no other foe," remarked Jaken suspiciously. "Did his opponent flee like a coward?"

"No indeed," assured the monk. "Sesshoumaru-sama was victorious in the end. I saw the defeat with my own eyes. His opposition fell, and only your lord remained standing on the field of battle."

Kagome and Sango exchanged glances at this point, and the younger woman shrugged and whispered, "Well, technically that's true," before the taijiya shushed her.

Rin chose that moment to speak up, "If Sesshoumaru-sama won, what happened to him?"

Miroku acknowledged the girl's question with a solemn nod before directing his answer to the retainer, "Sesshoumaru-sama is feeling the after-effects of his fight; though he won the battle, it left him drained. Kagome-sama was just making arrangements for his care when you arrived." Inuyasha snorted softly at this statement, but held his tongue when Kagome sent him a quelling look.

"Sesshoumaru-sama does not require the aid of humans in order to recover," boasted Jaken.

"On the contrary," Miroku contradicted gently, "I believe he will require further assistance. There was a sutra which sealed him temporarily, and though he broke its hold there are lingering effects." The monk cast a practiced eye over the fallen youkai. "The spell was not completely undone."

Jaken seemed torn, "You are offering aid? What assurance do I have that you will not cause greater harm?"

"Will you accept my word of honor as a monk?" asked Miroku hopefully.

"Honor from a human?" scoffed Jaken derisively.

Inuyasha decided it was high time for negotiations to end. "Listen, you little pest, we're not gonna do anything to Sesshoumaru while he's out of it. Kagome here wants the bastard moved into that hut there, so that's what I'm gonna do whether you like it or not."

Without further ado, the red-clad hanyou stomped past the spluttering Jaken and leaned down over the unconscious heap of silks, muttering invectives under his breath the whole while. Jaken protested loudly, but Inuyasha cut him off with a rap on the head. "Just shut up already. Can't you see the kid's worried?" he growled, pointing a clawed finger toward Rin. She looked to be close to tears, which brought the kappa up short. "Let me get Sesshoumaru inside and then you and the monk can talk all you want."

Miroku looked on with covert amusement as Jaken relented completely, leading Rin over to the base of a tree and fussing until she took a seat. Meanwhile, Inuyasha crouched beside his brother, unobtrusively surveying the youkai's wellbeing with cautious sniffs and light touches. Though he groused throughout the process, Miroku noted the care with which the hanyou hefted Sesshoumaru in his arms and carried him towards the abandoned shelter. _All bark and no bite on both sides I see. _The monk followed close on the heels of Inuyasha, ducking through the low entrance of the hut and gazing about with curiosity. "This probably belongs to the monk who sealed Sesshoumaru," he commented.

"Well, he sure left in a hurry," replied Inuyasha.

"Wouldn't you?" remarked Miroku with a smirk.

The hanyou grunted his opinion on that and gingerly lowered the taiyoukai onto the pallet in the corner. The narrow mat was far too small for Sesshoumaru's frame, let alone the fur and hair that spilled over onto the floor. It became immediately apparent to Miroku that the armor was going to have to go, for the boney spikes made it impossible to settle the demon lord more comfortably. Inuyasha seemed to have reached the same conclusion. "Give me a hand, will you Miroku?" the hanyou beckoned.

A few minutes of searching revealed the series of buckles and knots that held Sesshoumaru's breastplate in place, and they eased the cumbersome armor off the taiyoukai's torso. With a cautiously reverent hand, Inuyasha pulled his father's second fang from Sesshoumaru's side, testing the grip of the slender blade. Setting Tenseiga aside, he eyed Tokijin with trepidation. "Nasty piece of work," he commented to Miroku as his hand hovered uncertainly.

"I wouldn't risk it," Miroku warned.

"Keh. I know better'n that," the hanyou scowled, hastily removing his _suikan_ and wrapping it around the dark blade's hilt.

While Inuyasha shouldered the gear and exited the hut, Miroku tried to arrange the Western Lord in a more restful pose. It was awkward work. _This… is a lot of hair,_ he mused as he struggled to disentangle the strands which had become caught beneath the youkai's body. It took several minutes of patient gathering before Miroku was able to thrust the whole hank of it off to one side and out of the way.

That left the awkwardly draped furry pelt. The monk bent to gather the odd accessory up, intending to place it with Sesshoumaru's armor outside the hut, but was jerked to a halt midway across the room. Looking over his shoulder, he realized that the end was snagged underneath the unresponsive youkai. He let the armful of fur drop and was attempting to wrest the other side free when Inuyasha returned, the girls trailing after him. The hanyou cleared his throat. "What are you doing, Miroku?"

"The end of this pelt seems to be caught. I was just trying to…" he trailed off at the odd look on Inuyasha's face. The monk knew he was missing something important when Sango covered her mouth with a hand, eyes sparkling with ill-concealed laughter.

"Miroku," Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and the corners of his down-turned mouth began to tremble, "That's… you're… he's… it's not stuck, you baka."

Shippo peeped around the corner of the doorframe just then and took in the tableau. Patting Kagome's knee to get her attention, the kitsune's clear voice cut through the confusion, "Kagome, why is Miroku pulling Sesshoumaru's tail?" After a moment, the kit added in a loud whisper, "It kinda looks like he's groping him, doesn't it?"

Inuyasha made a choking sound, and the miko giggled softly, "I think it's just a misunderstanding, Shippo-kun. I don't think Miroku-sama realized that Sesshoumaru has a tail."

"Tail?" The monk looked down at the length of fur he held and smoothed his hands over it experimentally. Sure enough, exploring fingers found the hidden cord of muscle and bone within the dense ruff of fur. "Well that is interesting," he murmured with a wry smile. "I was unaware that this was not purely… decorative," Miroku admitted as he quickly and carefully coiled the taiyoukai's tail beside the bed and stepped back.

"Oh, it ain't just for looks," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yeah," added Kagome as she scooted closer to the unmoving youkai and knelt beside him. "I've seen him use it in battle. It must be prehensile."

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably as the young woman peered into his half-brother's face. "Oi! Not so close, Kagome."

"I just want to see if I can help," she explained. "Maybe he'll be grateful when he wakes up?" she added hopefully.

The hanyou just shook his head incredulously, "That's not gonna happen, Kagome. You don't get it, do you? He's more likely to try to kill everyone who witnessed his moment of weakness. Listen, I said we'd keep watch until he wakes up, but we can do that from outside."

Sango spoke up then. "Didn't Houshi-sama say that Sesshoumaru-sama won't be able to wake up on his own? Something about the seal…"

"That's right!" Kagome remembered, turning to the monk expectantly. "Is there anything we can do, Miroku-sama?"

"I'm not really sure yet," admitted Miroku, who glanced at Inuyasha for guidance. "I would need a few minutes of quiet to check."

The hanyou nodded his understanding, "Out! Let the monk do his thing. Come on, all of you outside now," he flapped his arms, shooing the rest of the crew out the door ahead of him with authoritative bluster. Left to himself, Miroku knelt beside Sesshoumaru, trying to calm the nervous flutter that plagued his heart. Even in his current state, the taiyoukai was an intimidating presence. What's more, the monk wasn't sure how Sesshoumaru would respond to his efforts. _Will he think I'm a threat? How much harm could he do? What if he does lash out? _Miroku let his gaze fall to the deadly claws and swallowed convulsively. _This could be bad._

Setting his shoulders, the monk closed his eyes, preparing himself for a more careful inspection of the taiyoukai's youki. The sound of a footfall interrupted him, and Miroku turned to see Inuyasha returning. The hanyou met the monk's surprised gaze with determination. "You didn't think I'd leave you alone with him, did you?"

Relief washed through Miroku, and he smiled his gratitude, "My thanks, Inuyasha." He ran a restless hand through his hair and tugged at the low tail in back. "I've never tried this with a youkai before, and I'm a bit nervous about his reaction to me."

"There's no doubt the bastard's dangerous; probably could kill you in his sleep," Inuyasha said seriously.

The monk tipped his head to one side, raising an amused brow. "Is that supposed to be comforting news, my friend?"

"Keh," the hanyou muttered. "It's the truth, and you need to know it." Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and crouched down beside Miroku, laying the sword across his knee as he gave his half-brother's passive face a long look. "You do what you can, and I'll do what I can," he said, meeting the monk's eyes with a look that promised his protection.

Miroku nodded his acceptance and moved to sit cross-legged. "This may take a little while," he murmured as he composed himself. He eased into a meditative state without a qualm, trusting his safety to his friend. Slowly, the monk settled into himself, drawing his spiritual powers up around his consciousness, shifting his awareness from external things to internal ones. With the ease of long practice, he strengthened his focus, turning his mind towards the recumbent demon lord.

Sesshoumaru's youki was locked in an internal battle, writhing and crackling in a tangle around the remains of the sutra's seal. Miroku watched quietly as the youkai struggled against its bonds—gnawing at them, raging against them, thrashing in its frenzied attempts towards freedom. The monk was ignored as inconsequential; at least, he was until he reached out to help undo the ties the other monk's sutra had left behind.

The second Miroku's holy powers brushed up against Sesshoumaru's youki, it recoiled, then reared up defensively. Though the monk could see the nest of spiritual restraints that held the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru curled around the affected area protectively, as if to prevent further damage. _Perhaps it is because my holy powers are similar to those which first trapped him? I had not realized he might not accept my help. _

Another tentative foray towards the problem area was angrily rebuffed, and this time the inu-youkai fought to retaliate. A growl began to vibrate around him, low and threatening. A smell was added to this rumbling, and Miroku frowned at the sharp odor. It was bitter, yet sweet, like fading flowers, and it stung his nose. The monk hissed in surprise as pain bloomed across his thigh, then startled as Inuyasha barked a warning. There was a moment of disconcerting imbalance before Miroku regained his senses enough to realize that the hanyou had dragged him across the room.

"I'll kill him," growled Inuyasha as he thrust Miroku's damaged robes aside. "Those poison claws of his…" he mumbled darkly as he inspected the monk's leg minutely. The skin was red and raw, with a patch of blistered flesh just above the knee. "You better let Kagome have a look at this," ordered Inuyasha gruffly. "Never shoulda let you near that bastard."

"He's just trying to protect himself," Miroku gasped, wincing at Inuyasha's light touch, "You can hardly blame him for that."

"I can and I will," argued Inuyasha in a low voice, hauling the monk to his feet and pulling an arm around his shoulders.

"He's trapped, Inuyasha," the monk pled softly, trying to find words for the desperate struggle he'd just witnessed. "Sesshoumaru-sama is helpless against the effects of that seal. He won't be able to break the ties that remain."

"That asshole is far from helpless. It's obvious he can access his poison, and that stuff is deadly. You barely got touched with it, and look at the state of your leg. Any more and…" the hanyou trailed off significantly as he guided Miroku out the door.

"I can't just leave him like that, Inuyasha. It's not right."

"What's not right?" inquired Kagome as the two men rejoined their friends outside. Taking in the limping monk, she scrambled to her feet. "What happened, Miroku-sama?"

"It may take longer than expected to give Sesshoumaru-sama the assistance he needs," Miroku announced dryly.

"Why? What happened" Sango asked, scanning the singed holes that now decorated Miroku's clothing.

"The bastard turned his _Dokkasou_ on Miroku," Inuyasha supplied in clipped tones as he cast a sidelong glance towards Jaken. The kappa simply sniffed and turned up his nose.

"It was probably just a defensive reflex, and I'm not badly hurt," Miroku assured the two worried women, trying to keep the peace.

"Didn't he realize you were trying to help?" Kagome asked in surprise, already opening the first aid kit she'd collected from her pack.

"Probably not, Kagome-sama. He was very displeased with my intrusion despite my good intentions," Miroku said with a lopsided smile.

"Will you try again?" asked Sango, straight to the point.

"Yes," Miroku replied immediately. "I just need to get him to cooperate with me. If he realizes that I am trying to offer assistance…"

"High hopes, there, Miroku," Inuyasha interrupted sarcastically. "This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about. He doesn't trust anyone."

Silence reigned for a few moments while everyone considered the problem. Finally, Shippo spoke up, "Could you trick him? Make it so he doesn't know you're there?"

"Would that work?" Kagome asked curiously. "Is there a way you can get around his senses?"

"Well…" Sango said thoughtfully, "I know of various kinds of smoke and incense that can be used to numb a youkai's sense of smell. It's possible to drug him into a stupor as well," she added uncertainly.

"He's sure to read those as a threat," Miroku said with a shake of his head. "I would rather he accepted my help willingly."

"The only way he's going to accept your help is if he accepts you," came the grumpy voice of Jaken. He had remained by Rin's side, and they'd been joined by Sesshoumaru's strange, two-headed steed. Up until this point, the retainer had kept his own counsel, and Miroku gazed at the kappa for a while, trying to decide if the little youkai was flinging insults… or advice. He nodded his gratitude as Kagome tied off the ends of a loose bandage.

She turned to acknowledge the retainer's comment, replying with a shrug, "Your lord does not care for humans, Jaken-sama. Everyone knows that."

Jaken shook his head disgustedly, muttering to himself. Miroku could only catch a few words, "Dense… blind… right in front… hopeless fools."

Miroku's gaze drifted to the child sitting beside the youkai. _If Sesshoumaru doesn't care for humans, then why would he care for this human child?_ The monk smiled and addressed the group, "Jaken-sama has a point."

"Eh?" Inuyasha blustered. "When did he say something worthwhile?"

"We need to get Sesshoumaru-sama to accept me," Miroku declared cheerfully.

"Uh-huh," the hanyou said skeptically. "How are you planning to accomplish that little feat?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Miroku pleasantly. "But I'm confident it can be done."

"It ain't worth the effort," Inuyasha argued.

"Are you so sure?" the monk replied, nodding meaningfully towards Rin.

The hanyou gave the little girl's pale, drawn face a long look, then scrubbed a hand wearily over his face. "All right, you can try."

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" Miroku asked, looking from face to face hopefully. "Sango, is there any advice you can offer about approaching a wounded youkai?"

The taijiya frowned slightly, "Common sense says don't do it."

Kagome remained confused. "How can you change Sesshoumaru's opinion of you when he's not even awake?" she asked.

"He's aware enough to lash out," Inuyasha pointed out.

"It follows that he's aware enough to choose_ not _to lash out," Miroku concluded optimistically. The red-clad hanyou snorted, though his golden eyes had returned to Rin speculatively. Something in Inuyasha's gaze set the monk's mind racing. _I wonder._ Miroku straightened with excitement and posed a rhetorical question. "Is there anyone that Sesshoumaru already trusts? Is there a human he accepts?" This time every eye slowly turned to Rin, who shifted uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny.

Sango was the first to speak. "Inuyasha, would it help at all to have Houshi-sama smell more like Rin? How would Sesshoumaru-sama interpret that?"

"So, are you saying that Miroku-sama could use Rin-chan's scent like a kind of camouflage?" Kagome asked.

"She's a part of his pack; it might get his attention," Sango shrugged.

The hanyou tugged one ear, "I don't really know for sure. I get that you want to play to his instincts, but it could backfire. He could take the presence of the kid's scent to mean she trusts him, but he could just as easily decide it means Miroku's taken her."

"That would be problematic," interjected the monk.

"It's worth a try, though, right?" Kagome ventured. "I mean, it's better than nothing."

"I guess so," Inuyasha said doubtfully. "Just remember, Sesshoumaru may be out of it, but he's no fool. He's not gonna mistake Miroku for the girl."

"Sounds like a step in the right direction to me," Kagome said cheerfully. She stood up and brushed off her skirt, then walked resolutely over towards Rin and Jaken. Kneeling down, she addressed the young girl, "Rin-chan? Will you help us to help Sesshoumaru-sama?" The girl, who'd been paying close attention, nodded gamely. Miroku noticed that when Kagome stood and held out her hand to Rin, Jaken didn't object. Kagome led the girl directly to Miroku, who was propped against another tree, his bandaged leg stretched out to one side.

"This is Miroku-sama. He's going to help Sesshoumaru-sama, but we need to make it easier for Sesshoumaru-sama to recognize that he's a friend." Kagome explained carefully. "You know that youkai use their sense of smell, right?" Rin nodded, wide-eyed. "We need him to smell more like you so that Sesshoumaru-sama will know that he's your friend."

Rin stood before the monk, fidgeting a bit while considering the miko's words. Finally, she addressed the monk, "Miroku-sama will help Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"I will," Miroku replied gravely, meeting hopeful brown eyes with a look of compassion.

Rin took a deep, shuddering sigh and launched herself into Miroku's arms, "Oh, thank you, Miroku-sama. Thank you so much!" she cried as she clung tightly to the monk.

Miroku simply gathered her up, rocking slightly as he smoothed one hand over her hair and looked towards Inuyasha questioningly. "What is the best way for Rin-chan to lend me her scent?"

Inuyasha gestured towards him with a flick of claws, "Just what you're doing. Stay close. Carry her around. Have her sit on your lap. You and the kid have just become inseparable."

"How long?" the monk asked.

"Rest of today at least," recommended the hanyou.

Kagome smiled at the picture Rin and Miroku made, "Looks like you've got a new best friend, Rin-chan!" The girl's face blossomed into a smile, and Miroku, who'd been watching the little retainer surreptitiously, saw Jaken nod once to himself before gazing off into the woods with feigned disinterest.

"So, are you trying to make Sesshoumaru think Miroku is a part of his pack?" asked Shippo from his seat beside Kirara.

"Maybe," Inuyasha admitted with a smirk. "I doubt Sesshoumaru will adopt the houshi, but he may pause long enough before killing him that Miroku can convince the bastard that he's trying to help."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

The next morning found Rin perched on the knee of Miroku's uninjured leg, eating noodles with a much brighter outlook on life. "Can Miroku-sama help Sesshoumaru-sama yet?" she asked hopefully.

"I am not sure, Rin-chan," the monk shrugged and sent a questioning look towards Inuyasha.

"Let's see how you two did," declared the hanyou, slapping his knees before rising smoothly to his feet and crossing to crouch down before the pair. "You'll have to scoot kid. It's Miroku I gotta smell."

Rin stood up and backed away a few paces, looking on with fascination as Inuyasha took a deep breath, testing the air with his sensitive nose. He bit his lip, then glanced over at Shippo. "What do you think, runt?"

Happy to be called upon, the kitsune bounded over. Miroku propped his chin on his hand and suffered the minor indignity of further olfactory assessment with a bemused smile. Finally, Shippo shook his head. "I dunno, Inuyasha. It might not be strong enough," he said with a mischievous twinkle.

"What if he was wearing Rin-chan's clothes?" asked Sango from the other side of the campfire.

Miroku sat up straighter, "Excuse me?"

Ignoring him, Inuyasha tugged at an ear thoughtfully, "Might work. Kagome, you got anything the kid can change into?"

"Just a moment..." tried Miroku again.

"Sure do!" the young woman announced, heading towards her backpack. Before Miroku could protest, the child was bustled behind some bushes and into a set of Kagome's futuristic sleepwear, and the miko was offering him the child's brightly colored kimono. The monk held the small garment in both hands and raised incredulous eyes to Inuyasha.

"You don't actually gotta wear it, houshi. Tuck it into the front of your robes there. It smells like her, so it should help," explained the hanyou with a smirk.

"If you say so, Inuyasha," acquiesced Miroku, then moving towards the stone shelter where Sesshoumaru still lay. "I'll just get started then." The hanyou silently fell in step with Miroku, resuming his protective hovering as the monk seated himself beside the taiyoukai. Inuyasha gave a nod of reassurance, and the monk settled into the quietness of breath and heartbeat as he extended his awareness towards Sesshoumaru.

The inu-youkai's aura was a maelstrom of frenetic energy. _Has he been fighting like this all night? _Sesshoumaru's youki was in a rage, weary but waging a furious battle against its restraints. Even as Miroku looked on, he could feel the howl of frustration building around him. The normally calm taiyoukai was churning up his inner landscape in his desperation to get free, and Miroku couldn't shake the sense of rising panic underneath the futile pitch. In this near-bestial state, Sesshoumaru reminded Miroku of an animal caught in a snare, and a moment's pity was all it took for the monk to reach out, impulsively trying to calm the youkai

Keeping as neutral an aspect as he could manage, the monk brought his aura into firm contact with the Western Lord's. _Come on, Sesshoumaru, it's just me again. Calm down for me, will you?_ Hoping he was doing the right thing, Miroku pushed up against the demonic aura again, asserting his presence without offering any sign of aggression. _I'm here. You're here. We're both here. Just… don't kill me for it. _

The change in Sesshoumaru's demeanor was immediate and rather frightening. Though Miroku's initial impression had been that of a caged beast, this was no animal. The taiyoukai's aura swirled against his—calculating, assessing, scrutinizing. _Can he smell Rin's scent on me? Does he realize Inuyasha is here too?_ Miroku glimpsed the centuries-old intelligence, the unwavering stubbornness, the unassailable confidence that were parts of Sesshoumaru's very being. More surprising were the hints of innate curiosity, embarrassed self-recriminations, and growing concern.

It was this last impression that sparked an avalanche of emotions—anger, fear, hatred, self-loathing, worry, confusion, jealousy. Miroku found the unexpected range and rate of change disconcerting before the youkai suddenly clamped down on the feelings, banishing them from the monk's reach. What remained was a defensive wall. Miroku wished more than anything that he could offer some kind of reassurance to Sesshoumaru, but the keen presence of the taiyoukai blocked every advance. As the monk withdrew for the day, he found meager comfort in the fact that while Sesshoumaru had kept him at bay, he'd not attacked.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

The next day, Miroku returned to Sesshoumaru's side immediately after breakfast. The taiyoukai was reticent, stubbornly fending off the monk's efforts to make some kind of connection. On the day after that, the youkai seemed to be awaiting the monk's approach, but batted away the his advances with moody impatience. The following day, Miroku persisted, patiently aligning his aura with Sesshoumaru's, hoping the taiyoukai would follow his lead as he directed his attention towards the botched seal. The inuyoukai would have none of it, countering Miroku's efforts with military precision, yet when Miroku finally withdrew from the session, he thought he could sense a certain reluctance emanating from the Western Lord. _Perhaps he does not like to be alone?_

Inuyasha was actually being quite understanding about the delay to their quest caused by Miroku's insistence on helping Sesshoumaru. Every day, the hanyou wordlessly followed the monk into the stone hut to stand guard over his friend's efforts on his half-brother's behalf. The rest of the group had fallen into a quiet routine, lending their support in numerous small ways as Miroku attempted to free Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had just given Miroku's poison burn a satisfied inspection, declaring it nearly completely healed, when Inuyasha spoke up, "You planning to have another go this afternoon, houshi?"

"I had planned to, yes," replied Miroku.

"Can it wait?" the hanyou asked uncomfortably.

Miroku nodded slowly. "It can if it must, Inuyasha."

"I was thinking to do some hunting this afternoon. Supplies are running low. If I do, I can't stand watch while you're sitting with him," the hanyou explained, jerking a thumb towards the hut.

"That's all right, Inuyasha. I'm quite sure I'll be safe with your brother now. He's becoming… used to my presence."

"Half-brother," corrected Inuyasha automatically before adding, "I dunno…"

"If it will make you fell any better, I'm sure Jaken-sama could sit with me," Miroku suggested smoothly.

The kappa-youkai turned surprised eyes on the monk, who raised a questioning brow. "What do you say, Jaken-sama?"

The retainer glanced at Rin, who was currently playing with Shippo by the edge of the spring. "If your females will guard Rin, I will," Jaken agreed.

"That's settled then," Miroku said smugly.

Miroku had to admit that Rin and Jaken made him curious. They seemed unlikely companions for a youkai who exuded such deadly elegance. _Based on Sesshoumaru's reputation, I'd have pegged him for a loner. Why would he welcome the constant society of two people who couldn't possibly meet him on equal terms?_ Looking at it the other way around was just as mystifying. The two practically worshipped the ground Sesshoumaru walked on, but why? _There must be something worthwhile about the austere lord to inspire such fierce loyalty. What do they see in him? _

"How did you come to be in Sesshoumaru-sama's pack?" Miroku asked Jaken as they settled beside the taiyoukai's pallet.

The kappa considered the monk for a moment before shrugging, "I followed him."

"That's all?" Miroku asked, taken aback.

"No, of course not," Jaken said with the roll of his eyes. "He permitted it."

"I see," Miroku replied, though he didn't.

"What about the girl—Rin?"

"She followed him," Jaken said blandly, as if addressing an idiot.

Miroku blinked, turning his gaze to the pale face of the Western Lord. "She follows and he permits it," he murmured. _I'm sensing a pattern here. _Eyeing the kappa curiously, he persisted, "Why?"

"Why what, human?" the little youkai countered.

"Why do you follow him? Why does he permit it?"

"I follow him because I choose to do so," the retainer declared archly. "As far as Sesshoumaru-sama is concerned, he explains himself to no one. He tells us to do as we please, and it pleases us to follow."

"I do not wish to offend, but that seems a tenuous basis for your continued devotion, Jaken-sama."

The kappa shook his head incredulously, "You of all people should understand; you travel with Sesshoumaru-sama's half-breed brother. Surely you have noticed? What they say and what they mean are not always the same thing."

Miroku chuckled, conceding the point politely before turning his thoughts inward. _If Sesshoumaru cannot tolerate you, he kills you. If you are tolerable, he lets you live. Hang around long enough, and you become a fixture. Sounds to me as if persistence is the key. Well, I can be persistent._

To Miroku's way of thinking, getting close to Sesshoumaru wasn't all that different than wooing a reluctant woman… _not _that he was attempting to seduce the taiyoukai. Wincing at that thought, the monk settled on a more comfortable analogy. Getting close to Sesshoumaru wasn't all that different than gentling a wild animal. _Yes, that's better._ It might take more time and a great deal of patience, but it would be worth all his efforts in the end. _Wouldn't it?_

_I wonder if Sesshoumaru accepted Jaken and Rin because of some purpose they served, or if it was simply because they had first accepted the Western Lord._ Miroku puzzled this over, but gave up. _It's not likely the taiyoukai will unburden his heart anytime soon._

With a self-deprecating chuckle, Miroku admitted to himself that his motivation for helping Sesshoumaru had shifted slightly over the last few days. Though he knew he was here simply to undo the damage left behind by the sacred sutra, the taiyoukai had become something of a challenge. Miroku wanted to outlast the stubborn taiyoukai, to prove that a 'mere human' could be of some use, and to be accepted by the demon lord. _Something tells me I'm setting myself up for disappointment._

With a nod to Jaken, Miroku closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, prepared to reach out once again to the reluctant taiyoukai. _If Sesshoumaru's philosophy is 'Do as you please', then that is exactly what I shall do. He may be stubborn, but I have the upper hand now and fully intend to wait him out._ As the taiyoukai's aura flared up to meet his own, the monk smirked softly at the acknowledgment to his presence. _Let's just see how far persistence will carry us, shall we? He may be used to getting his way, but so am I. _

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

Miroku let it be known that in order to get Sesshoumaru to accept him, he was going to be spending even more time in close contact with the Western Lord. A morning's meditation simply wasn't enough anymore. The monk determinedly moved his bedroll inside and only exited the low structure to eat his meals with the others. Inuyasha and Jaken took turns sitting with him, standing guard over the invisible stand-off between demon and human. On one such break, Miroku stretched and leaned backwards, causing a ripple of pops to crackle up his spine. He was trying to explain his latest strategy to Inuyasha, but wasn't making much headway.

"Let me get this straight. You're going to wear him down and gain his cooperation by pestering him?" the hanyou asked with a shake of his head.

Miroku merely smiled. "I prefer to think of it as... dogged determination. The constancy of my devotion will rival that of Jaken-sama before I'm done."

"Oh sure, that'll endear you to him," snickered Inuyasha before sobering slightly. "Don't piss him off, houshi. I know you're getting used to having him around, but he'll be a far sight less pleasant once he actually wakes up."

The monk frowned. "Mm, there is that. I'll be careful," he promised.

"I'm kinda surprised this is taking so long. Much as I hate to say it, the bastard's no idiot. I'd have thought he'd have it figured by now that you're his only way out," Inuyasha commented.

"I don't think he sees me as a threat," Miroku said slowly. "I must not be making my intentions clear enough?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Well there's your problem. He's probably _worried_ about your intentions after you went after his tail like that."

Miroku chuckled. "That was an honest mistake. It shouldn't stand in the way of future amicability."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha ribbed back, "Does he know what kind of letch you are? He might like a few of the more pertinent facts laid out upfront if you're gonna try to carve yourself a place in his pack."

The monk's eyes were twinkling, but his comeback faltered. "I'm sure he's perfectly aware that I…" Miroku paused, giving Inuyasha a startled glance, then slapping his hand to his forehead. Turning on his heel, he made a beeline towards the hut.

"Oi! What is it?" called Inuyasha with concern.

"My thanks, Inuyasha," Miroku waved over his shoulder before disappearing inside. "You are quite right." _And I am a proper idiot._

The monk dropped to sit beside Sesshoumaru and looked with chagrin upon the taiyoukai's calm visage. "It appears I owe you an apology, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku murmured softly. For the past several days, he'd been so intent on 'fixing' Sesshoumaru, he'd failed to consider things from the taiyoukai's perspective. _I know who he is, but he may not realize who I am. I'll bet he's never paid much attention to the humans traveling with Inuyasha; I shouldn't have assumed he would recognize me, not that my association with his brother will smooth the way much. Still, it's a point of reference. _

Remembering how the youkai had thrown up defensive walls, wary of his approaches, Miroku cringed with regret._ I may not have threatened him, but he had no reason to trust me. I handled this badly. _The monk had simply fallen into the daily routine of approaching Sesshoumaru, making his presence known, and attempting to access the seal. Though the Western Lord seemed to anticipate these sessions, perhaps for the break they provided to the tedium of his captivity, he had never once relaxed his guard. _One-sided. It has always been one-sided._

Miroku was not experienced enough with a demon's youki to guess how adept Sesshoumaru would be at reaching out with his mind. The monk had initiated every contact thus far, but Miroku thought the taiyoukai capable of interacting more fully so long as he initiated the connection. It was high time to facilitate a little exchange of trust. Cautiously, Miroku reached out and placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "We have not been properly introduced, Sesshoumaru-sama. My name's Miroku, and I've been trying to help."

Slipping easily into a light inner contact, he nudged up against Sesshoumaru's aura, prodding the restless swirl of youki gently to catch the demon lord's attention. The inuyoukai turned on him immediately, pushing back with an angry snap. _Frustrated, are we?_ Miroku accepted the rebuff, bending with the phantom blow and waiting to see what Sesshoumaru would do. _Come on. Come and get me_. Apparently noticing the change in the monk's demeanor, the demon hesitated as if searching for a trap. Miroku brushed his aura lightly against Sesshoumaru's again, trying to convey a sense of invitation. _Come on, now. Surely you understand the idea of give and take. _

Slowly, the demonic aura twined around him, testing and exploring with tentative curiosity. Making up his mind, the taiyoukai quickly seized his opportunity, ruthlessly invading Miroku's personhood. _Well, he's not shy once he decides he wants something,_ Miroku thought wryly. Swiftly and methodically, the monk's inner landscape was laid bare. Though Sesshoumaru ran roughshod through areas long-hidden from others, Miroku relaxed through the onslaught, justifying the intrusion as due penance for taking the same liberties with the demon lord earlier. _Fair's fair. _

Physically, Miroku never could have withstood one of Sesshoumaru's assaults, but the monk had considerable stamina in spiritual matters. He submitted to the taiyoukai's explorations, calmly accepting his intimate perusal, holding nothing back. Emotions remained unguarded, motives unhidden, intentions as clear as he could make them. _I guess we'll just have to wait and see what he makes of me._

The taiyoukai's internal assessment gradually eased in its intensity. Miroku was confident he'd been recognized now, for the Western Lord had shown unfeigned interest in the effects of the _kazaana_ upon Miroku's aura and the monk's feelings surrounding its consuming presence. Sesshoumaru withdrew slowly, but not completely. The taiyoukai maintained a light contact with the monk, enough that Miroku could tell that Sesshoumaru was giving thought to what he'd learned. The two remained in what amounted to companionable silence for the rest of the afternoon.

"Houshi? Hey, Miroku! Snap out of it, will ya?" came a gruff voice.

"Mm?" hummed the monk sleepily, opening one eye to acknowledge Inuyasha.

"The girls made dinner, and they said to come get you. You've been here all day, and they're waiting to hear what you were on about earlier." The hanyou's eyes flicked briefly to Miroku's hand, which still lay on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

The monk brightened immediately, rising to follow Inuyasha from the hut. "Something definitely smells good."

Over dinner, Miroku fielded questions from all quarters.

"You figured something out earlier, didn't you?" Kagome began eagerly.

"Indeed. I had a regular epiphany thanks to something Inuyasha had said."

"Your idea—did it work?" Sango asked.

"Yes, is Sesshoumaru-sama accepting you now?" Shippo interjected before Miroku could answer.

Rin quickly added to the din by scooting close to the monk's side and tugging on his sleeve. "Can Miroku-sama talk to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Miroku smiled at the girl. "No, nothing like that. I can't read minds, Rin-chan."

"How do you know he's accepting you, then?" Shippo asked around his mouthful of stew.

Miroku answered carefully, not wishing to say anything that Sesshoumaru might view as a breech of trust. "I can just… tell. I get impressions of what he's like on the inside and of the things he's feeling."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up with interest. "He's actually letting you get that close?"

The monk tried to make light of the intimacy he'd just experienced, waving his hand. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"You were able to get past his defenses though," the hanyou said in a pleased voice.

"No," Miroku said slowly, remembering the impenetrable front Sesshoumaru had maintained for days on end. "No, I wouldn't have been able do that. He's quite... formidable."

"At least he seems willing to cooperate, right?" Kagome commented happily. "That's the important thing."

"So do you know what changed his mind?" Sango asked.

The monk gave an embarrassed chuckle. "It seems I failed to introduce myself properly."

Silence reigned for several moments, until Kagome finally said what everyone was thinking. "That's all?" Jaken grumbled something about upstarts and proper respect.

Miroku looked sheepish, "When added to the last several days of contact, it appears to have been enough to turn the tide."

"That's good. You will be able to undo that partial seal now," Sango surmised.

"I haven't tried yet, but yes, I think Sesshoumaru-sama will allow me to help him now," Miroku agreed.

"So you're gonna turn the bastard loose again," Inuyasha sighed. "When?"

The monk stretched wearily. "Tomorrow morning. I'll begin tomorrow morning."

"Begin?" Kagome said in surprise. "Will it take long?"

"I won't know until I start. I haven't been able to get a good look at it yet, but it could take some time."

"I'd feel better if we were prepared for the worst," Inuyasha remarked gruffly. "He could be royally peeved with us once he's awake. Are we talking minutes, hours, or days here, houshi?"

Miroku simply smiled and shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

Sesshoumaru was growing impatient. The human returned at regular intervals, and it was past time for the monk's next visit. Not that he cared, of course. This man was known to him, though only peripherally. A monk cursed with the void in his palm; an enemy of Naraku who'd allied himself with Inuyasha. It rankled that the half-breed had seen him in such... unfavorable circumstances, but the fact that the hanyou's scent was blending with Jaken and Rin's provided food for thought. Had Inuyasha actually taken them under his protection while he was... temporarily incapacitated? _How irritating. _It would be most inconvenient to find himself honor-bound to express some form of gratitude later.

After their last internal exchange, Sesshoumaru thought he understood the monk's goals.

This human was the key to his escape, of that much he was certain. Vaguely, the taiyoukai recalled seeing the man just before he'd blacked out. The monk had been touching his hair, which was unforgivable, though he'd shown a properly submissive attitude when he'd apologized. Sesshoumaru appreciated courtesy. In his opinion, even insults should be delivered under the guise of politeness. There was something quite satisfying about employing the subtleties of wordplay when addressing one's enemies. Inuyasha lacked subtlety, but this monk exuded it.

The human was a study in contradictions—straightforward and sly, honorable and evasive, respectful and irreverent. How can any person embody so many paradoxes? Sesshoumaru wanted to observe this complex man for himself._ I'll wager he's interesting to watch. _The range of impressions he'd received during his explorations had run the gamut—cheerful, devious, tenacious, sarcastic, compassionate, disciplined, manipulative, flirtatious, honorable, good-humored, self-serving. _Honestly, does that make any sense? _Even the monk's actions towards Sesshoumaru seemed to be at cross-purposes. It was hardly rational to offer aid to one's enemies.

Perhaps the monk was being shrewd? _If he attempts to exploit this Sesshoumaru in any way, he will die by my hand._ The taiyoukai doubted the human would act deceitfully. He'd seen too much of the truth of the man to believe him capable of such falsity. The penitence in his last encounter was quite convincing. He'd been earnest, apologetic, and oddly hopeful. _It's almost as if he seeks my approval. _Sesshoumaru smirked over the absurdity of that thought. As far as the inuyoukai was concerned, the monk had approached him in a manner befitting his station. His attitude had been the equivalent of baring his throat, acknowledging Sesshoumaru's rightful dominance. Now it was the in the taiyoukai's power to make the monk suffer or grant him his life. _He's mine to do with as I please. If the human can actually rid me of these bonds, I might just permit his continued existence._

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

Miroku took his seat next to Sesshoumaru for what he hoped would be the last time. The monk curled himself into the familiar cross-legged position and yawned as he stretched his arms overhead. In his eagerness to begin, he'd been up before the sun, but Jaken had been amenable to an early start. Giving the kappa a faint smile, Miroku brought his mind into focus and stretched his aura towards the taiyoukai. _Well, my friend, are you ready for this? _Sesshoumaru's youki crackled up to meet him, thrumming with impatient energy._ It appears I am late rather than early,_ surmised an amused Miroku.

Having the Western Lord's cooperation made a world of difference. The monk was practically ushered to the source of Sesshoumaru's difficulties, plunked down, and ordered to undo the damage. _I see your gift for nonverbal communication runs deep._ He knew Sesshoumaru didn't 'hear' his words, but the teasing tone of his friendly banter would carry through their present connection, so Miroku kept up an inner commentary, chatting as he normally would. _Have a little patience, my friend. We need to proceed carefully._

When the equivalent of an incredulous snort was communicated back to Miroku, he mentally shot the taiyoukai a cheeky grin before rolling up his sleeves to tackle the remains of the sutra's spell. Most of the ties were easily dealt with. It was like a complex knot, and Miroku patiently unraveled, untangled, and unwound each strand. This first part was not difficult, merely time-consuming, and the monk couldn't shake the feeling of someone looking over his shoulder as he worked. _You know, you might actually regain control of some of your faculties as we go. I'm not really sure, since I don't do this sort of thing on a regular basis. _

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

Inuyasha moved towards the low hut quietly, having been asked on the previous night for as few interruptions as possible during today's session. The hanyou's senses were on high alert, dreading the revival of Sesshoumaru despite the closure it would provide. He was tired of this little clearing with its holy spring and monk's hut. They had places to go and things to do, and Inuyasha was more than ready to leave.

Peeking inside the door, Inuyasha exchanged glances with the kappa on guard. Jaken gave him a slow nod from his seat in the corner. _No cause for worry yet. _The hanyou returned the retainer's nod and cast a quick look at the monk just to make sure he was fine. Miroku's posture was that odd combination of straight form and relaxed attitude. His expression was one of calm amusement—an eyebrow quirked and the corner of his mouth dimpling slightly. _I wonder what's so funny._ Just as Inuyasha was turning to leave, a flicker of movement caught his eye and he did a double take.

_What the... how did I miss that? _Sesshoumaru's tail was coiled possessively around the monk's waist, its end switching back and forth every now and again. Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up at the possibilities his half-brother's action suggested. He gave Jaken a questioning look, but the kappa merely shrugged. Shaking his head, Inuyasha walked back towards the campfire.

"Will Houshi-sama be joining us for lunch, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, shaking the hanyou from his reverie.

"Huh? Oh... no. He's still doing his thing in there," the hanyou replied, tugging at an ear and smiling to himself.

Scenting mischief, Shippo pounced. "What? What's so funny, Inuyasha?"

"I think the bastard might just adopt our Miroku after all," Inuyasha joked as he settled down beside Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she handed the hanyou his bowl.

"Well, whatever the monk is doing, it must be working," began Inuyasha, pausing to blow on his food.

"How can you tell?" asked Sango.

"Sesshoumaru can move some," the hanyou explained.

The taijiya frowned at this news. "Do you think Houshi-sama is in any danger?"

"No," drawled Inuyasha with a smirk. "I'd say he's safe enough. Could get messy later though, if the asshole tries to keep him."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Kagome demanded, prodding the grinning hanyou with an elbow.

"Nuh-uh," Inuyasha replied, eyes sparkling. "This is something you two are going to have to see for yourself. Go on and look inside the hut, but be really quiet. Don't interrupt."

"Can Rin look?" asked the girl hopefully.

"Me too?" Shippo wheedled.

"When those two get back," Inuyasha said, nodding to where Sango and Kagome now stood beside the door to the hut. "Then you two can go for a quick peek."

When the girls returned to their seats, they were wide-eyed. "That man really can sweet-talk anyone," Sango commented wryly.

Inuyasha snickered. "Yep. Tamed himself a taiyoukai."

"I don't understand," Kagome admitted. "It's kind of cute, but what does it mean?"

"It most likely means that Sesshoumaru-sama has accepted Houshi-sama as part of his pack," Sango explained helpfully. "He probably won't hurt him now, so we can relax a little," she added.

"I think it means that Miroku won," Inuyasha declared smugly.

"Won what?" Kagome wanted to know.

"Well, think of it this way. Our Miroku is used to getting what he wants—you've seen how he turns on the charm." The girls exchanged knowing looks and nodded their agreement. "Well, Sesshoumaru is also used to getting what he wants, though he relies on his power and the fear it inspires. It took Miroku almost a week, but he won Sesshomaru over and wangled his way into the asshole's pack."

"You don't_ actually_ think Sesshoumaru-sama will try to keep Miroku-sama, do you?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"Oh, I doubt it," Inuyasha assured her. "They'd probably drive each other crazy."

"I dunno," Shippo piped up as he and Rin returned. "I think they're friends now. So does Rin-chan."

The little girl nodded happily. "I hope Sesshoumaru-sama keeps Miroku-sama."

"Well, they do say opposites attract," Kagome pointed out. "And you can't get much more opposite than those two."

"_Best_ friends," declared Shippo with satisfaction.

"That would be just… weird," opined the hanyou.

"It might be a good thing, though," Kagome pointed out. "Wouldn't it be better if your brother became an ally because of his friendship with Miroku-sama?"

"Half-brother," sighed Inuyasha. "I wouldn't get your hopes up too high, Kagome. At best, I think it means he'll let Miroku live."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

The easiest sections had been removed, leaving a short series of more serious problems behind. Miroku explored these last bonds and winced. _I can remove these, my friend, but I am afraid it's going to hurt. How's your tolerance towards pain... and the monks who cause it?_ Sesshoumaru responded to the monk's hesitation with a push towards the problem. _I know you're anxious to be free, but will you be understanding? _Another demanding thrust, and Miroku groaned. _As my lord wishes_, he muttered grimly and wrenched the first of the remaining bonds away.

The taiyoukai snarled and Miroku held his breath. A growl of displeasure still vibrated around him, but Sesshoumaru didn't lash out. In fact, with a firm nudge towards the seal, the demon lord prompted Miroku to continue. Gathering his courage, the monk tore a second spell out by its roots. The stoic youkai responded with a long, low whine. _I'm so sorry, my friend, but there's just one left and then you should be free. _

The youki of Sesshoumaru's aura shuddered around him, and Miroku waited for the taiyoukai to indicate he was ready. _Take your time; this won't be pleasant. _Finally, the Western Lord wound his youki around the monk. For the measure of a few heartbeats, the two traded fleeting impressions of uncertainty and resolve, then Sesshoumaru signaled for Miroku to proceed. The monk plucked up his nerve and directed his will towards the last, clinging vestige of the sutra's spell. It resisted, and for a moment Miroku wavered. Sesshoumaru's presence battered against him, forbidding him to give up and driving him to try harder. Throwing caution to the wind, the monk flung himself at the last barrier to taiyoukai's freedom, prying it away with a silent scream. Bright lights danced before Miroku's eyes and a howl of pain rang through the air before he tumbled into darkness.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

"You're sure?" Inuyasha asked one last time, loosening his grip slightly on Tetsusaiga.

"Yes, Inuyasha," assured the monk calmly as he dusted off his robes. "It just took more energy than I anticipated to break the sutra's bonds. Sesshoumaru-sama didn't attack me; I merely blacked out."

"Figures that stupid kappa would overreact. When he came tearing out of here..." he huffed his displeasure. "So he's free?" the hanyou asked skeptically. "He doesn't look any different."

Miroku eyed the unchanged face and form of the taiyoukai. "Yes, the seal is gone, and I think it best if I'm the only one here when he wakes. He may not wish to have an audience."

"Is that a polite way of saying the bastard wouldn't be happy to see me?" Inuyasha asked, sheathing his sword with a knowing look.

"Now that you mention it..."

"I'll go, I'll go," grumbled the hanyou, turning to leave. "Just don't forget who he is and what he's capable of, houshi."

"I understand, really I do," the monk said in all seriousness. "Tell Jaken-sama that he needn't return; I'll be fine."

Inuyasha stood indecisively for a few moments, but nodded, "I don't think he'll hurt you, but I wouldn't push my luck if I were you."

Miroku smiled his thanks, then returned to Sesshoumaru's side, concerned by the taiyoukai's unresponsiveness. With trepidation, the monk reinitiated contact. _Why haven't you come back to us yet? You've got a crotchety retainer and a sweet little girl worrying about you, you know._ The Western Lord's youki barely flickered at Miroku's touch, and he felt a moment of panic. _Don't you dare die on me. _

He gave Sesshoumaru an internal nudge, which was batted carelessly aside. Intrigued, Miroku gave the youkai a more determined poke, only to have that same bored thrust send him backwards. _Oh no you don't, sleepyhead. You've had more than enough beauty rest._ Without giving much thought to the wisdom of the action, Miroku gathered up his spiritual resources and pushed. That got a reaction as the demonic aura snapped to attention and pushed back. _That's better, my friend. You had me worried there for a minute. _Relief made him reckless enough to continue sparring playfully with the taiyoukai. His next little jab was parried and Miroku had to dodge the youkai's retaliatory swat. The monk could tell Sesshoumaru wasn't angered by his antics, but decided to withdraw while he was still in the demon lord's good graces.

Taking a deep breath, Miroku opened his eyes and looked expectantly at the taiyoukai. The demon remained utterly still, pale face betraying nothing of what had just transpired beneath the surface. _There's no avoiding me now. Shall we get the formalities over with? _"I know you're awake, Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku announced quietly.

Yellow eyes opened slowly, pinning the monk with their intensity. Choosing to read the taiyoukai's silence as an invitation, Miroku offered a quick summation of their current situation. "We are in the house beside the spring where we found you. Jaken is outside, watching over Rin. It has been seven days."

"Hnn," was Sesshoumaru's only response as he rose from the pallet in one smooth sweep. His eyes never left Miroku's upturned face as he gave his hair an impatient flick and looped his tail into its customary place over his shoulder.

"Jaken has secured your armor and weapons," the monk supplied helpfully as he got to his feet. Sesshoumaru nodded minutely and walked past Miroku without comment. _Let's not get all emotional now_, thought the bemused monk as he followed the Western Lord out of the hut.

Inuyasha took a protective stance in front of the rest of their party, hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt as he faced his half-brother. "Took you long enough," he complained by way of greeting.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" cheered Rin, rushing forward to stand before her protector, wreathed in smiles. The girl received a nod, then was side-stepped.

The taiyoukai calmly walked to where Jaken stood guard over his armor and bent to reclaim his swords, silently securing them one after the other at his hip. The bone-plated breastplate was simply shouldered.

"Come, Rin… Jaken," he commanded as he turned his back on the hut and the spring and his half-brother's pack. The two scurried to snatch up stray belongings, Rin clambering onto Ah-Un's back and Jaken resuming his place at the rear.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru!" called an irked Inuyasha. "What about the houshi?"

The taiyoukai stopped, turning slightly so he could meet the hanyou's angry glare. His eyes skimmed over Miroku indifferently, before Sesshoumaru arched a brow challengingly at Inuyasha. "He may come if he wishes."

"That's not what I meant," spluttered the hanyou. "I bet you didn't even thank him, you stubborn bastard!"

"For what, little brother?" the Western Lord replied with infuriating boredom.

"He saved your ass, you baka! That seal would've killed you if it weren't for him," Inuyasha fumed.

"In future, I shall not make the mistake of underestimating monks," conceded Sesshoumaru.

Glancing towards the monk, Sesshoumaru found the human leaning against his _shakujou_, eyes twinkling as he watched the two siblings interact. Catching Sesshoumaru's eye, Miroku winked, "It's all right, Inuyasha. I think Sesshoumaru-sama's generous offer is thanks enough."

As Miroku moved towards Sesshoumaru, the hanyou's jaw dropped. "What! Wait just a minute there, houshi. You can't just go off with that asshole!"

The monk waved a placating hand. "Relax, Inuyasha. I just want a word with your brother before he leaves."

"Half-brother," the hanyou grumped sulkily.

Miroku stopped a few paces from the taiyoukai and bowed respectfully. "My thanks, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The taiyoukai's brows lowered a fraction, so the monk went on to offer an explanation. "I am still alive, and you would not object to my continued presence. From you, these seem high compliments."

"You are… tolerable, for a human."

Miroku's face broke into a delighted smile. "May I ask a favor of you, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The taiyoukai's gaze sharpened suspiciously, "Ask."

"Should you ever need the services of a monk in the future, I would be honored if you call upon me."

"This Sesshoumaru needs no one," the taiyoukai intoned.

"That is plain to see," agreed Miroku glibly.

The demon lord's eyes narrowed. "You would mock me?"

"Never," the monk replied evenly. "Though I have been known to tease on occasion. There's a difference."

"Indeed?" Sesshoumaru rejoined with a touch of sarcasm.

"Yes," Miroku maintained. "Mockery is heaped upon one's enemies, but teasing is reserved for one's friends." Sesshoumaru scrutinized the monk's face, then looked away with a small huff. "Oh, don't act so surprised," Miroku chided with a slight smile.

"This Sesshoumaru will remember your request."

"Good," the monk replied warmly and stepped back with another bow, which set the rings on his staff jingling softly. "Until next time, then."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

▪▪▪

**End Notes:** Those of you who are familiar with my previous fics know that I enjoy writing Miroku. While I'll continue to write Mir/Kag stories, this little collection offers the opportunity for our incorrigible monk to interact with someone who's not nearly as easy to fluster as Kagome. _Tolerable_'s addition of Sesshoumaru to the mix provides scope for imagination and new directions to explore. If you stumbled across this fic in hopes of a little yaoi action, you'll probably be disappointed as I rarely do more than tease. I might flirt around the edges a bit, but that's all. To catch all the amusing Mir/Sess drabbles and oneshots which will be added to _Tolerable_ in the future, by all means add this fic to your Story Alerts. –forthright

_Dokkasou_, which literally means "poison flower claw," is the Japanese term for Sesshoumaru's poison claw attack. _Kazaana_ is variously translated, "air void," "air rip," and "wind void," but boils down to Miroku's wind tunnel.


	2. The Favor

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this fictional endeavor… especially for the feisty old biddie who… oh, wait… she is mine. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Many thanks to Fenikkusuken for chatting over the back fence and cheering me on. The Scamp loves to make you laugh. SRSLY.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**The Favor**

_Balance. It's all just a matter of balance._ Miroku had stripped down to his _hakama_ and was resting on all fours, forehead and forearms touching dew-damp grass. He concentrated on aligning his shoulders and relaxing his hands, pressing his weight forward as he shifted his hips. First one leg stretched back and up, followed in a smooth lunge by the second. Miroku released his breath slowly as he steadied himself, the vertical line of his body taut, toes now pointing up towards the pale morning sky. _So far so good. _

Shoulder muscles bunched as Miroku adjusted his position. With fierce concentration, he allowed his legs to bend, tipping forward in a controlled fall, spine bowing to accommodate the shifting center of balance. Arching his torso, he curled his whole body until he felt the gentle tap of his heels atop his head. _Yes! Tiger Scorpion Asana._

Miroku lingered in this position, fighting against gravity to maintain the difficult form, reveling in the control he _could_ hold in the face of so many things which were beyond his reach. It was a matter of personal pride to remain perfectly still. Miroku narrowed his focus, fixing his eyes on the eastern horizon. Not a tremor marred the picture he made as dawn finally broke, revealing the sheen of sweat on his bare skin. The only movements were his slow, shallow breaths and the flutter of eyelashes each time he blinked.

"You have discipline."

The unexpected approbation startled the monk badly. A shoulder dipped, throwing his hips out of line. Miroku wobbled precariously, knees splitting and legs kicking out in a desperate attempt to catch his balance. With a grunt, he gave up, tumbling in an undignified tangle of limbs. Still, he managed to tuck a shoulder and roll with the fall, coming up in a defensive crouch, his _shakujou_ gripped in one hand.

Panting with exertion and the extra surge of adrenaline, Miroku faced off with his audience of one. For a moment, the monk glared at Sesshoumaru, but with a slow shake of his head he let his shoulders sag and slumped down onto the ground, dropping his staff beside him. Bowing his head, he gave a low chuckle. Glancing up at the taiyoukai through his bangs, he offered a sheepish smile of greeting, "You startled me."

Sesshoumaru merely arched a brow. _That much is obvious. _

"It has been a while, Sesshoumaru-sama. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

At this, there was a tightening about the taiyoukai's mouth and he turned his back on Miroku with a sweep of silk, departing as silently as he'd arrived. "Come," he cast over his shoulder.

Miroku stood slowly, "Come?"

"I will not repeat myself," replied the taiyoukai without slowing his pace.

The monk considered the retreating figure thoughtfully, then snatched up his neatly folded robes and staff and trotted after Sesshoumaru. He pulled on his robes as he went, hopping on one foot after the other to slip on his sandals. With one last tug at the knot of his _kesu_, Miroku caught up, falling in step beside the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge his presence or explain his purposes, merely keeping a pace that the monk could match. To the taiyoukai's surprise and relief, Miroku didn't speak.

Miroku glanced covertly at the Western Lord. It might have been his imagination, but the taiyoukai seemed bothered by something. There was a rigidity to the set of his shoulders and a stiffness in his gait that gave Miroku the distinct impression of agitation. _Irritation at least. _The monk had to admit that Sesshoumaru's face betrayed none of this, and he was probably reading too much into the youkai's body language. _What does he need me for though? Something must be amiss. _

As the morning wore on, Miroku's curiosity grew. They'd covered a good distance, and Sesshoumaru hadn't felt compelled to share any information as yet. Still, Miroku bit his tongue, knowing Sesshoumaru would tell him what was required in his own way and in his own time. Instead, the monk contented himself with his own thoughts. _I wonder if the others have missed me yet._ The monk eyed the position of the sun speculatively._ Probably. Inuyasha will sort out what's happened with that nose of his, no doubt._

Just as the sun was reaching its peak in the sky, the two silent travelers broke through the forest onto a manmade road near the outer fringes of a village. It seemed an unremarkable little place, but Sesshoumaru altered his course and Miroku realized that this must be their destination. Keeping to the edges of the woods, the taiyoukai approached a small hut that stood slightly apart from the rest.

Miroku felt, rather than heard, the growl that vibrated through the inuyoukai as he glared at the nondescript house. _This is definitely the place, but why are you so upset? _The monk cast about for some reason Sesshoumaru would require his services, but there was no conveniently ominous cloud hovering nearby and he couldn't sense any danger. Miroku tipped his head, considering the unassuming domicile. "Is there a threat here, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You will retrieve what is mine."

The monk leaned forward slightly so he could look up into the taiyoukai's face. "Can you be more specific, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked with all due politeness.

Eyes slid down to meet the bemused gaze of the monk, then flicked forward again before the taiyoukai uttered a single word. "Rin."

Miroku straightened in surprise, giving the hut a sharp look. "Is she being held against her will? Why do you not retrieved her yourself?"

Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched, and when he finally spoke it was in uncharacteristically clipped tones. "I will not deal with that… female."

_Female? _"Is Rin in any immediate danger, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No," the taiyoukai responded with a slight frown. "The woman does not listen."

"Not up to charming the ladies, eh?" Miroku said lightly. Sesshoumaru offered the monk a withering glance. "Well, you're in luck, Sesshoumaru-sama. Charming ladies happens to be a specialty of mine. I would be delighted to speak with her on your behalf."

"Hnn," murmured the taiyoukai doubtfully.

_Your vote of confidence is overwhelming. _"Right! Off I go, then," Miroku announced cheerfully, making his way to the door with a persistent thought nagging at the back of his mind. _Why can't Sesshoumaru take care of this himself? _

Miroku's steps slowed as he drew close, eyes taking in the commonplace surroundings. There was nothing extraordinary about this weathered little building. He could see a small garden at the back, and a few scruffy chickens scratched in the dirt of the path leading up to the door. The hens eyed him with cocked heads, then began clucking in alarm. They scattered before him with a flurry of feathers and angry cackles. _Well, that should have announced my arrival clearly enough. _

Miroku eyed the variety of charms which decorated the wood frame of the doorway. Sutras promising good health and protection mingled with wards against evil spirits and prayers for long life. Tilting his head, he found one that must have been requested specifically—it was a blessing for her three hens. To his delight, Miroku found a ribald haiku in the mix. _Some people are much too trusting of wandering monks. _

Miroku was still chuckling over the charlatan's poetry when the bamboo door-mat was whisked aside by a little woman brandishing a broom. "Oh!" she said, lowering her makeshift weapon and looking him up and down with bright eyes. "A monk?"

"Good morning to you, Oba-san," Miroku greeted pleasantly, bowing deeply. "Perhaps you could assist me? I seem to have mislaid a young girl."

The woman left off patting her hair at this. "Do you mean Rin?" she asked in surprise.

Adopting an attitude of surprise and relief, Miroku placed his hand over his heart, "What good fortune! Is she with you then?"

"She _is _with me, and I can assure you she is perfectly safe" boasted the woman. "I can imagine you've been worried. Is she your daughter?"

"Alas, no. However, I was commissioned by her caretaker to locate and retrieve her," explained Miroku. "I can assure you he is quite beside himself with concern and very anxious to be reunited with her."

"I dare say!" gushed the ancient little woman, tugging insistently at his sleeve with gnarled fingers. "Come in, come in."

Miroku cast a glance over his shoulder before following her through the door to the hut, but the taiyoukai was nowhere in sight. _Sesshoumaru seems awfully wary, but this old baba is harmless enough._

As he ducked under the door covering, Miroku was relieved to see Rin seated on the mat, pushing porridge around in her bowl. The normally cheerful girl was drooping visibly, but brightened immediately when the monk stepped into the small room. "Miroku-sama!"

"Well it's obvious the child knows you," beamed the old woman as she bustled over to the fire. "Have you had lunch? Sit, sit, sit!" Without missing a beat, she dished a generous bowl of porridge and pushed a plate of pickled daikon towards her newest guest.

Rin sidled over until she was pressed up to Miroku's side. "Are you all right, Rin-chan?" the monk murmured, searching her eyes.

The girl nodded, then whispered, "She is nice to Rin, but she won't let Rin go back to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Giving the youngster a reassuring pat on the head, he replied in an undertone, "That is why Sesshoumaru-sama sent me to fetch you. Finish this nice lunch now, and then we'll be on our way."

Meanwhile, their hostess was rhapsodizing on the secret to perfectly pickled daikon, as hers was evidently the envy of the village. "You wouldn't believe the lengths some people will go to in order to discover my secret recipe!" The sun was edging lower in the western sky and Miroku's polite smile was beginning to feel a bit forced, when the monk first tried to disentangle himself from the conversation. It only served to sidetrack her.

Miroku's eyes glazed over slightly as dear, sweet Oba-san cheerfully rehearsed the prestigious lineage of her three hens. "I got them as chicks from a woman whose sister's son serves in the daimyo's stables. Why, they're practically pedigreed!" He also learned several embarrassing stories about the villages headman, for she'd been his nursemaid. "He might act all high and mighty now, but I remember a time when he…"

Rin was practically dozing against Miroku's side when he elbowed her gently, catching her eye. "She talks even more than you do, little chatterbox!" he said softly.

The youngster took a moment to register the teasing comment, then stifled a giggle as Oba-san managed to spin her verbal wanderings off in a new direction—a doting dissertation on her own proud ancestry. "I'm descended from a long line of powerful miko, you know," she said with a haughty tilt to her chin.

"I thought I felt a strong spiritual aura emanating from this place," Miroku flattered obligingly.

"It's a good thing too!" continued the old woman energetically. "There have been many strange goings-on lately." Oba-san glanced over her shoulder, then leaned forward as if letting her guests in on a long-kept secret. "First I find Rin here in my back garden," she nodded towards the girl.

"Rin was hungry," the child offered apologetically.

"Yes you were, dear. It's plain to see you don't eat nearly enough," Oba-san tutted. "It took a whole day just to get your clothes properly clean."

Miroku's brow furrowed for a moment and he turned to his little charge. "How long have you been here, Rin?"

"Three days," she whispered, fidgeting.

"Oh, I see," the monk replied sympathetically. "I'll bet you miss Sesshoumaru-sama."

Rin nodded, tears beginning to form in her wide eyes. "He did not come back after the first day," she confided. "I thought maybe he wanted Rin to stay with Oba-san?"

Oblivious to the quiet exchange between her guests, the old woman waved a wooden spoon before her for emphasis. "Do you know, that very same day, there was a demon at my door?" Oba-san's eyes were wide with the enormity of her news, which immediately snagged Miroku's attention.

"A youkai? What did he look like?" the monk asked, trying to piece together the sequence of events.

"Tall fellow with yellow eyes," the little woman said, indulging in a delicious shudder. "He just stood there, bold as anything, in broad daylight, staring at me."

"You don't say," Miroku returned with a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Oba-san. "I could tell at a glance he was the unsavory sort—a common thug by the look of him."

Miroku covered up a sudden snort of laughter with a fit of coughing, only to have the little woman get behind him and thump him across the shoulders until he could catch his breath. "My thanks, Oba-san. I feel much better," he assured her, composing himself. "May I ask how you… dispensed with your rogue youkai?"

"Well," the woman said, warming to her tale. "Because of my forbearers, youkai fear me. It's the miko blood, you understand. So all I had to do was warn him that he was in grave danger. I'm sure he could sense it."

"Then what happened?"

The old woman spread her hands wide, shrugging with exaggerated casualness. "I chased him off with my broom."

At the visual image this conjured, Miroku found it necessary to clamp a hand across his mouth. He tried to furrow his brows, giving his pose a contemplative aspect, but inside he was roaring with laughter. Clearing his throat, the monk stood and bowed to their hostess. "Oba-san, I cannot praise you enough for what you have done. Thanks to you, young Rin is safe from the vagaries of unsavory youkai. The time has come for us to take our leave; we have quite a distance to travel before nightfall."

The old woman clucked and fussed, even after they were out the door. "Watch out for youkai, and make sure she eats enough."

"You can trust the child into my keeping. I will ensure Rin's safety."

"Tell her caretaker to keep a closer eye on her. He's really so lucky I was here."

"Fear not, my good woman. Your messages shall be relayed without fail."

Miroku led Rin along the road out of the village for a little ways, then gestured for her to follow him into the trees. As soon as they had entered the shelter of the surrounding forest, Sesshoumaru stepped into sight. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called joyfully, hurling herself towards him and wrapping herself tightly around his leg.

The taiyoukai seemed taken aback by the tenacious hold, and Miroku realized that this was the first time he'd seen Rin touch the youkai. Slowly, Sesshoumaru reached out a hand and placed it on the girl's head. They stood like that for a few moments, and Miroku turned slightly, looking off into the trees to give them some privacy. Soon, Sesshoumaru stepped away and turned into the forest. "Come, Rin… monk."

The return journey was taken at a much slower pace. Rin frisked about like a child who'd been cooped up indoors for too long—which was only natural since she had been. Sesshoumaru did not reprimand her for darting in and out between the trees to explore as they went. He merely adjusted his steps to accommodate her.

Miroku paced along beside the Western Lord, glad to have had a part in retrieving the youkai's young ward. Still, he couldn't resist. "So… a broom?" Sesshoumaru gave a quiet huff, and refused meet the monk's eyes. "All right, I'll leave that for the moment, but I am a bit confused. Why didn't you just demand she give Rin back? That woman had no miko powers, and you know it."

"Rin was happy," the taiyoukai said quietly, eyes following the sprightly little girl in her quest for wildflowers. "Perhaps she wished to remain."

Miroku's eyes widened in startled understanding, and he hurried his steps to get in front of the taiyoukai, boldly putting out a hand to halt him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you need to know…" He met the youkai's guarded gaze earnestly. "Rin was desperate to get back to you."

"She did not return. Three days passed."

Miroku smiled sadly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin was afraid you did not wish her to return because you did not come for her after that old woman turned you away."

The taiyoukai searched Miroku's eyes for confirmation, then let his eyes slide towards Rin. For a moment, the monk saw that gaze soften. "I… see," he murmured softly, and resumed walking.

Miroku hurried to catch up again, resuming his place beside Sesshoumaru as they ambled along after Rin's capering steps. The monk cleared his throat with a sly smile. "So, seriously… a broom?"

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** The yoga position describe in the first scene of this story is the real thing, and is indeed called _Tiger Scorpion Asana_. If you're having trouble visualizing Miroku's feat of flexibility, there's hope. You can check out this handsome young man holding the position quite admirably. (http(colon)//www(dot)yogaexpo(dot)com/program/results-SanFrancisco(dot)shtml/imagepages/image19(dot)html). However, I also need to give a little credit where it's due. I ran across a picture on DeviantArt by the same name, and I've been looking for an excuse to put words to Archer362's delightful depiction of Miroku ever since. Go take a gander at _Tiger Scorpion Asana _by Archer362. http(colon)//www(dot)deviantart(dot)com/deviation/33740781/

2815 words


	3. Fascination

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this little interchange… especially for the monk who's become exceptionally good at reading between the lines. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note: **Just a reminder that while all the stories in the _Tolerable _collection are loosely connected and roughly chronological in progression, each installment stands alone. This isn't a chapter fic, folks. I shall wander wherever my fancy takes me. You're welcome to tag along. –forthright

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Fascination**

▪▪▪

"What?" Miroku asked with just a hint of exasperation in his tone.

Golden eyes slid sideways but returned to the front without comment.

"Don't try to deny it," the monk persisted, though his tone was light.

Again he was met with stoic silence.

"You're positively radiating curiosity," asserted the monk.

Sesshoumaru gave him a flat look which clearly expressed his doubts on _that_ matter.

"Well, for you," Miroku amended.

The two walked on in companionable silence, but eventually the monk felt the weight of Sesshoumaru's gaze return.

"Aha!" he exclaimed with a triumphant gleam, "You're doing it again."

The taiyoukai refused to acknowledge the monk's challenge, calmly glancing off in another direction.

Miroku smiled to himself, "Now you're just teasing," he accused.

That earned him another dry look, which lingered just a little longer than usual.

The monk frowned, considering. "Something _is_ on your mind," he murmured thoughtfully.

A small huff caught his ears, and he studied Sesshoumaru's implacable face, trying to decide if it had been inspired by frustration or amusement.

"You know I won't give up until you tell me," needled the monk.

"Hnn," the youkai allowed.

Miroku beamed, "Now we're getting somewhere!"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and rounded on the monk, eyes narrowing.

Miroku's met the taiyoukai's gaze unflinchingly, his own eyes sparkling with unabashed enjoyment, "Well?"

For just a moment, Sesshoumaru's gaze drifted to the side, and Miroku tipped his head, trying to interpret the expression that had flickered briefly though the taiyoukai's eyes.

"Something's caught your interest?" speculated the monk.

Sesshoumaru hesitated briefly, then raised one shoulder minutely in what passed for a careless shrug.

"I know you're wondering about something. Go on then," Miroku offered matter-of-factly, "Ask away."

The taiyoukai didn't waste words. Instead, he reached towards the monk with one lethal-looking hand. Miroku held his ground bravely, uncertain of Sesshoumaru's intentions but intrigued by the intent gaze being directed towards his… ear.

With the tip of a razor-sharp claw, Sesshoumaru tapped one of the golden hoops which pierced the monk's earlobe. He traced the second, then tugged slightly at the earring. Finally, he ran the back of his claw back and forth under the dangling metal rings, setting them swinging. Apparently satisfied, he withdrew and resumed walking.

Miroku had to trot slightly to catch up with the taiyoukai, but soon fell in step with the Western Lord. He didn't bother to hide his grin when he nonchalantly picked up their little one-sided chat, "So… you thinking about getting a set?"

Golden eyes slid sideways but returned to the front without comment.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **I should mention that I joined a community on Live Journal which provides creative inspiration by way of writing prompts—iy(underscore)no(underscore)kakera. You make a 'claim' on your character or pairing of choice, then write short works of fiction based on one of 100 story prompts. I nabbed Sesshoumaru & Miroku. (Surprisingly, they were not in high demand. Go figure.) This community's themes will probably serve as the basis for many of the upcoming chapters in the collection. This particular drabble was posted for the theme 'Intently'. 427 words.


	4. Intuitive

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short work of fiction… especially for the two males whose interaction was fascinating enough to distract Inuyasha from his ramen. Gracious! A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note: **This is the 'Uncut Version' of _Intuitive_. I eviscerated… err… edited this fic down to 250 words in order to enter it into the **iyissekiwa** drabble contest for its Bystander Theme. I just had the sense to save the longer version before the pruning began. (Thank you, Caitriona!)

This fic was originally posted to Live Journal on May 1, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Intuitive**

Kagome had brought 'take-out' from her side of the Well, and the whole crew was enjoying an impromptu feast. Their circle had expanded to include two more, and in spite of that fact, the evening was proceeding peacefully. Sesshoumaru's presence had become familiar enough over the last several weeks that it no longer dampened dinnertime conversation, made all the more lively by the addition of Rin's bright chatter. Inuyasha laid claim on a large bowl of ramen, which he was tackling with relish, when a slight movement caught and held his gaze.

_What are they… _A quick glance around the circle told him that no one else had noted the wordless… _What the fuck do you call that. It ain't a conversation if no one's saying anything._ The hanyou lifted his bowl of ramen again, but only gave it half his attention. The other half was fixed on Miroku, self-appointed peacemaker and inter-tachi liaison, who had seated himself next to the asshole. Neither spoke a word, but they seemed to be communicating just fine in spite of that fact. The hanyou could practically 'hear' what the two were 'saying' to one another and entertained himself by filling in the blanks of their non-verbal interchange.

His half-brother gave a dish of spicy beef a cautious sniff. _What travesty of edibility has that miko provided this time?_

Miroku gave a discrete shake of his head. _I wouldn't if I were you._

Sesshoumaru raised a brow in inquiry. _You would presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what to eat?_

The monk merely nodded towards a more mildly-seasoned dish and tipped his head expectantly. _This might be more to your tastes, Sesshoumaru-sama._

The taiyoukai scrutinized the recommended item closely, then glanced back at Miroku sharply. _You are certain?_

The monk smiled slightly and nodded once. _It's quite good. You'll like it._

Sesshoumaru lowered his lids partway, then inclined his head minutely. _If you say so, monk._

Miroku caught Sango's attention and the dish was passed. The monk unobtrusively served the taiyoukai before adding a spoonful to his own bowl, then looked expectantly at the Western Lord. _Go on. You'll see._

Sesshoumaru gave the monk a flat look, turning the hand that rested across his knee palm-up. _And just how am I supposed to do that._

The monk looked sheepish and handed Sesshoumaru a set of the disposable chopsticks Kagome had provided. _Sorry about that._

The taiyoukai accepted the paper-wrapped packet, but stared at its contents blankly. _Humans are idiots, and I am surrounded by them. _

Miroku cleared his throat lightly, then demonstrated the swift _crack_ needed to split the chopsticks apart. _Can you manage?_

Sesshoumaru sniffed, then cut through the soft wood with the flick of a claw. _Do not underestimate this Sesshoumaru. _

The two lapsed into... continued silence as they ate, returning their attention to the larger conversation still flowing around them, and Inuyasha shook his head in wonder. It was eerie how intuitive Miroku could be in dealing with his bastard of a brother. The weirdest thing was that Sesshoumaru permitted the monk's familiarity. It was almost as if they'd become… friends.

Miroku met his eyes across the campfire and smirked knowingly. _Does it bother you?_

The hanyou rolled his eyes. _What do I care?_

Miroku's eyes sparkled with laughter. _Better me than you, right, my friend?_

Inuyasha snorted into his bowl. _You can say that again, houshi. _

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This was written for the Live Journal contest community iyissekiwa's Bystander Theme, and the 250 word version of this fic can be found there. This version is 564 words in length.


	5. Reversal

**Disclaimer: **I hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this quick bit of mischief… especially for the monk who's usually a little quicker on the uptake. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Dedication:** For Ku-kun. I often think the Scamp shines brightest when he's trying to make you smile. Your laughter is our great delight.

This oneshot first appeared on June 12, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Reversal**

The heat of the day was taking its toll on the straggling line of road-weary travelers. Everyone's energy was flagging in the heavy air that presaged a storm, but Inuyasha refused to stop and rest until they reached a more defensible position. He urged his little pack onwards, but set an easy pace as he trudged slowly in the lead, talking in low tones with Miroku.

Sesshoumaru strode quietly at the rear of the entourage, keeping his own thoughts company while unobtrusively ensuring his young charge's safety. He watched with a growing sense of dissatisfaction as Rin began to tire. She'd long since stopped chasing after flowers, and now her steps dragged listlessly. When the girl's chatter subsided into quiet humming, and humming lapsed into uncharacteristic silence, Sesshoumaru knew _something_ must be done.

In the midst of his ruminations, Sesshoumaru watched the small kitsune trot to his brother's miko and hold out his arms in a silent plea, begging for a ride. The young woman scooped the kit up, and before long the little redhead's eyes had closed in contentment as he drowsed against her shoulder. It was exactly what Rin needed, but that service was usually entrusted to Ah-Un, who was not present. He could not carry the child himself. _That only leaves… _

With a burst of speed that defied comprehension, Sesshoumaru set himself on the path in front of Inuyasha and Miroku, gazing down his nose in haughty dignity. The hanyou's hand moved to Tetsusaiga as he looked about for some sign of danger, frowning when no apparent threat presented itself. "You got somethin' to say?" Inuyasha asked gruffly as the rest of their group came to a standstill before the taiyoukai. All eyes were fastened on him with varying degrees of surprise and interest. Sesshoumaru rarely said anything, so they were understandably curious to hear his explanation for the halt.

Ignoring the rest, Sesshoumaru pinned Miroku with a stern gaze. The monk, who'd leaned casually against his _shakujou_ the moment they'd stopped, straightened attentively. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he responded, answering an unspoken call.

"You will carry Rin."

Turning, Miroku spotted Sesshoumaru's bedraggled young charge, his eyes softening at her wilted state. "Of course," he murmured. He took a half step in Rin's direction, only to be brought up short by a muffled titter. Miroku looked in perplexity at Sango and Kagome, who were exchanging glances, eyes bright with laughter. When he raised a questioning brow at them, both broke down into fits of helpless giggling.

Looking from one to the other with a bemused half-smile, Miroku shook his head in confusion. "Ladies?" he asked, uncertain what had set them off. He glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha, who sported a knowing smirk. _Apparently I missed the joke._ Miroku crouched down, offering his free arm to Rin, who willingly hugged the monk around his neck so he could pull her up onto his hip.

The action only sent the girls into a fresh round of merriment, which set Sesshoumaru on edge. His brows puckered slightly in annoyance and he sent a fierce look in his half-brother's direction. The hanyou caught the cold stare, and waved at Kagome and Sango, gesturing for them to calm down. "They're not makin' fun of you, Sesshoumaru. It's him," Inuyasha assured the taiyoukai, pointing at Miroku.

Miroku was mystified, "Perhaps you would be so kind as to explain?"

Inuyasha chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm kinda surprised you didn't catch it, houshi," he said, a twinkle in his eye. "You're usually the quick one."

Stumped, the monk gave an easygoing shrug. "Enlighten me."

"Well, it's like this," the hanyou said seriously, enjoying the moment of suspense. "If I'm not mistaken, my bastard of a brother here just asked you to bear his child for him."

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This oneshot was written because I thought it would make you smile. There! How's that for a reason? As a side benefit, it also fulfills a portion of my claim at the Live Journal community iy(underscore)no(underscore)kakera, where I marked the Sesshoumaru & Miroku platonic pairing as my own. 634 words


	6. Compromise

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this drabble… especially for the one who is always so quick to read between the lines. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This drabble was originally posted to Live Journal on August 6, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Compromise**

Responding to Rin's silent plea, Miroku dropped to one knee and ducked his head so the girl could settle a wreath in his hair. He winked before rising, earning a giggle. As the child skipped off, the monk looked at his companion; Sesshoumaru eyed the crown of white blossoms with disbelief. "Jealous?" Miroku teased. The taiyoukai's expression managed to convey an appropriate measure of disdain while questioning the monk's sanity. "There's no harm in humoring her."

"It is undignified."

"In whose eyes?" challenged the monk, gesturing towards the rest of their entourage—all sporting Rin's gifts. "They're tokens of affection."

"To _anyone_," Sesshoumaru noted, looking off.

"No," contradicted Miroku softly. "Only to those who'll accept them, and I believe she means to give you the opportunity." Sure enough, the girl had completed another ring of poesies—yellow this time. "A word of advice?"

"Just one?"

"Compromise—you could accept one without actually wearing it."

"Hnn." Then Rin stood before them, eager and hopeful. Slowly, gravely, the taiyoukai extended his hand. Bursting with elation, she laid the flowers across her protector's palm before dashing away. Golden eyes slanted towards the monk and a brow quirked as if to say, _Satisfied?_ The monk grinned knowingly, but refrained from further comment. With a soft huff, Sesshoumaru dropped the wreath over Miroku's head.

"Twice honored!" the monk murmured in a pleased voice. Seeing Sesshoumaru's confusion, Miroku elaborated. "Two tokens of affection in as many minutes, my friend."

Slowly, gravely, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note:** This drabble was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest's theme for Week 107—Flower. 249 words.


	7. Proximity

■▪■▪■TODAY IS MY FIRST ANNIVERSARY AS A FANDOM WRITER■▪■▪■

This update to _Tolerable_ helps to celebrate my big day.

September 22, 2007

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this work of fiction… especially for the incorrigible soul who lured me into writing fiction in the first place. For that, my dear monk, I shall count you as _My Hero! _indeed. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Appreciation: **Thank you to my readers who are IYFG members! _Tolerable _received three nominations at the **Inuyasha Fan Guild **during Second Quarter 2007, and I was delighted to learn that the first chapter of this collection, which is also titled _Tolerable_, received Third Place in the category **Best Characterization **for my portrayal of Miroku. That boy is such a charmer!

**A Debt of Gratitude: **Abundant thanks to my friend and beta Fenikkusuken, who coaxed me out of the proverbial bushes, pressed a proverbial pen into my hand, and then prodded me in very literal ways until I got it right.

**Author's Note: **I think this chapter will kick off a short 'story arc' within the _Tolerable _collection.

This oneshot was added to _Tolerable_ on September 22, 2007.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Proximity**

▪▪▪

The first time it happened, the Inutachi naturally assumed it was the same old routine—just another demon coming after the Shikon shards. A bat youkai with a drunken flight pattern came in low over the treetops, and weapons were readied as their attacker landed with all the grace of an albatross. With the ease of long experience, they arrayed themselves protectively around Kagome, knowing she would be the focus of the assault. Teetering slightly, the youkai stood to its feet, folded its wings, and sneezed. Baffled by this strange behavior, Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances, then looked towards Sango to see if she had anything to offer. The taijiya shook her head, similarly confused, and tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu when the bat visibly shook himself, focused his glassy eyes on the monk, leered broadly, and launched himself into their midst. Inuyasha intercepted the broad-shouldered youkai, grappling with it briefly before it fell under his claws.

After that, it was a tall, slender youkai with distinctly reptilian features, and then a barrel-chested one whose protuberant tusks reminded Kagome of a boar. Each time, the aggressors rushed in recklessly; each time, they seemed oblivious to the miko and her precious shards. Quite to the contrary, they seemed hell-bent on getting at Miroku. As the sun climbed towards midday, the pack's dynamics shifted as each successive attack made it clear that the monk was the one needing protection.

By the time Inuyasha had dispatched a troublesome pair of sharp-featured rodent demons with his Wind Scar, the monk was worried. They kept coming, and it was getting more and more difficult to drive the youkai back. Miroku cradled one arm against his chest, and shuddered at the memory of the demon who had left the throbbing gash, its hazed eyes boring into his own before Inuyasha could tear it off of him.

Sango was the first to voice what everyone was thinking, "What is it they're after? Why do youkai keep turning on Houshi-sama?"

Inuyasha eyed Miroku speculatively. "He's still the same monk he was yesterday, isn't he? Why the sudden interest?" When Miroku didn't answer, but shifted uncomfortably, the hanyou's gaze sharpened. "You know what they're after?" His question was more of a statement.

"I can guess," Miroku admitted, and to Inuyasha's surprise, the monk flushed. "I know that look when I see it. What I don't understand is why."

The hanyou stalked over, circling the monk warily before stopping short and leaning close, breathing deeply. Inuyasha sneezed violently, then pressed closer until his nose nearly grazed against the skin of Miroku's neck. Unnerved, the monk leaned away from the hanyou, eyes wide. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked up into Miroku's face, eyes slightly glazed. "You… smell nice," he said with a loopy smile.

Kagome swooped in and tugged at Inuyasha's arm, "Okay, that's enough dog-boy. Snap out of it."

"Well, that answers that part," Sango murmured as she stepped forward to face the monk. The taijiya leaned close, mimicking Inuyasha's motions as she sniffed at him. "Have you varied from your usual routine in any way, Houshi-sama?" she asked curiously.

As she came nearer, Miroku's arms looped around Sango's shoulders, drawing her up against his body. "By all means, come closer, my dear Sango," he invited.

"Let go, you hentai," growled the woman dangerously, then froze. "Pardon me," she apologized, then pressed her nose against the skin of his neck, inhaling deeply.

Miroku's eyes fell shut and a blissful smile played across his face, but his moment of fulfilled fantasy was quickly over.

"Oh. No."

The monk's eyes snapped open at the taijiya's murmured exclamation, "What is it, Sango?"

"When you took your turn in the river last night… did you see a plant near the water's edge with large grey-green leaves—thick and fleshy with a fuzz of fine silvery-white bristles on their undersides?" she demanded.

"Why yes, they were quite useful," replied Miroku dubiously.

Sango put her face in her hands. "You rubbed them all over your body, didn't you?" she groaned.

"Oh, like a washcloth," interjected Kagome helpfully.

"How many, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked flatly.

"I'm not really sure… perhaps ten, fifteen maybe," the monk supplied with a shrug.

Sango looked to Inuyasha. "We need to get him to a defensible position _now_. The demons are going to keep coming… for several days yet, I imagine."

"What was that leaf, Sango-chan?" asked Kagome, her confusion evident.

"It's a plant that works as a… stimulant of sorts for certain youkai." Sango searched her mind for a discrete way of explaining it to the young woman. "Remember that catnip toy you brought back for Kirara?"

The young woman nodded, smiling at the memory of the cat demon's giddy behavior over the simple gift.

"Well, this plant is sort of like catnip… only more so."

"Really?" Shippo piped up, "Miroku doesn't seem all that different to me, and I'm youkai. He just smells clean and nice."

"Yes, well, its effects are stronger on adult youkai," Sango explained patiently, casting a significant glance in Miroku's direction. "Do you understand, Houshi-sama?"

"I believe I grasp your meaning, my dear Sango. Perhaps if I were to bathe again?"

The taijiya shook her head firmly, "The oils will cling to you for several days. We'll just have to wait it out, and protect you in the meantime."

The monk nodded gravely, "Right. Anything more?"

Sango thought for a moment. "Stay calm and try not to exert yourself; the scent you are giving off will intensify with body heat. In fact, maybe you should ride Kirara."

"Is that all right with you, Kirara?" the monk asked politely. The fire-cat hopped to his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek before leaping down and changing into her larger form. "Why isn't she affected?" asked Miroku.

Sango smiled. "Kirara's older and wiser than she looks, Houshi-sama. She's not going to fall for the likes of you."

The monk smiled weakly at the taijiya's teasing tone, and smoothed a hand across Kirara's back before seating himself. "Something tells me that's not actually the case."

She gave him a quick apologetic look. "I did not mean to make light of your situation, Houshi-sama. It is simply a matter of… compatibility. You won't affect youkai who cannot take human form. It's a mercy, really, or you'd be overrun by lesser youkai." She paused and frowned. "Though that also means that the youkai you attract will be strong, and more difficult to dissuade."

They killed several more demons as the day wore on. Each tried to reach Miroku, but each was successfully driven back by the group's combined efforts. In the midst of these skirmishes, the monk remained astride Kirara in a meditative calm, eyes closed as he trusted his friends' protection.

Much later, Miroku's concentration was derailed when a string of profanity erupted from Inuyasha. "This is no time for that bastard to show up," the hanyou growled under his breath. "It's Sesshoumaru," he announced through gritted teeth, gripping the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Kirara stopped in her tracks and Sango fingered the ties of Hiraikotsu. Kagome drew an arrow and notched it, though she kept it pointed towards the ground. "Inuyasha, maybe he's just passing through?" the miko ventured.

Sango was worried. So far all the demons they'd encountered were ones they could handle. They couldn't hope to _handle_ Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha seemed to be of the same mind. "Yeah, or he could be dropping by for a chat with his new best friend, and then we're in deep shit. If he's affected by Miroku, it ain't gonna be easy to stop him."

The Lord of the Western lands stepped into view, leading his small entourage. Rin was riding Ah-Un and Jaken trailed afterwards, yellow eyes watchful. "Come on," Inuyasha growled, and their group formed a protective circle around Miroku before moving forward.

Inuyasha passed his half-brother first, but kept his eyes forward and his mouth shut. Sesshoumaru, impassive as ever, ignored his younger sibling. Kagome kept her eyes downcast and chanted internally, _Please don't notice. Please don't notice._ Rin made a small exclamation of pleasure at the sight of friends, but seemed to sense the tense undercurrents, and stared with wide, brown eyes at the solemn procession.

For a moment, it looked as if the traveling parties would pass like two ships in the night. As Sango cast a sidelong glance at the kappa bringing up the rear, she breathed a sigh of relief. _We made it_.

Then, a rich, authoritative voice broke the tense silence. "Wait." Everyone froze.

"Oh, shit," muttered Inuyasha. The hanyou turned and leapt, placing himself between Sesshoumaru and the monk. "Just keep walking, Sesshoumaru," the hanyou ordered. "We don't have time to waste on you right now." Sesshoumaru didn't budge.

The Lord of the West walked towards them, undaunted. With graceful steps he approached, but made no move to attack. He simply stared at Miroku, golden eyes unreadable. "Explain," he demanded.

"There's nothing to explain," Inuyasha spat at him. "The monk rolled in the wrong kind of weeds; just leave him be."

Instead, Sesshoumaru stepped closer, nostrils flaring as he took in the strangely altered scent of the monk. Inuyasha tried again, "He's human right? So he should be beneath your notice. Stay back."

Miroku watched the taiyoukai with dread, his posture defensive and the grip on his _shakujou_ white-knuckled. Sesshoumaru's gaze flicked over the man, then settled on the monk's bound arm. "You've been attacked," he stated, ignoring Inuyasha's warning growl.

"Yes," Sango interjected. "Several times throughout the day."

Sesshoumaru drew nearer, still testing the air. Miroku tensed, but he noted that the taiyoukai's gaze was not hazed with lust, unlike the other youkai they'd encountered. His eyes were alert and curious. "I will take him," Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

Inuyasha's ears flattened, and his face registered shock. "Wh-what?"

Jaken bustled forward and scolded the hanyou imperiously. "Sesshoumaru-sama does not repeat himself, half-breed. Be grateful that his lordship is extending his protection."

The Western Lord shot a quelling look at his officious retainer before nodding towards Miroku. "He is injured."

Inuyasha flushed at the implied insult. "He's alive, ain't he?"

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru responded before directing his attention to Sango. "How long?"

"Probably seven days; perhaps ten," supplied the taijiya.

It was obvious to the taiyoukai that his half-brother's group was already weary after this single day's assaults. "I will take him," Sesshoumaru repeated.

"The hell you will," snarled Inuyasha, pushing himself between the taiyoukai and the monk. "He's part of my pack. I'll keep him safe."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at the hanyou. "His presence endangers your pack."

"What do you care, bastard?"

"I don't."

"I'm telling you _no_," Inuyasha growled, maintaining his defensive stance between the monk and his brother. "I can take care of my own."

Sesshoumaru merely gave a one-shouldered shrug, radiating indifference. "Nevertheless, I will take him."

"Sesshoumaru-sama seems to want to help," Kagome intervened, placing a gentling hand on the hanyou's arm. "We've cooperated before, Inuyasha. Maybe we could all travel together?"

"No," the taiyoukai refused, maintaining his aloof stance.

"Err… or not," mumbled the young woman.

Miroku spoke up. "It's all right, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru-sama's offer does have merit."

The hanyou stalked over to the monk, thrusting his face close and speaking in low tones. "I know you and he have some kind of… weird friendship-thing going on, but think about this, houshi." Giving his head a firm shake, he sneezed and swore. "Shit. If the smell affects me, it's gotta be doing something to him, too. At least with the girls here, nothing can…"

The monk shook his head firmly. "I do not wish to put the girls in further danger. I couldn't forgive myself if either of them was hurt."

The hanyou searched Miroku's eyes pleadingly. "You know we'd do everything in our power to protect you. You don't need to leave."

"I do not question your willingness to keep me safe, Inuyasha," the monk assured him. "It's just that the duration…" He cast an anxious glance towards Sango and Kagome. "They are already tired; I want you to take them to safety."

"You are such an idiot," the hanyou blustered angrily, ears flattened against his skull.

"Inuyasha," the monk chided in a low tone. "This is a temporary measure, borne of necessity. I'll be back."

Inuyasha dropped his eyes and scowled at the ground. "If that bastard so much as…"

Miroku sighed. "He is very… disciplined. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about, and I'll return when the danger has passed."

"You better, houshi," returned the hanyou gruffly. He pivoted to face his half-brother and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll let him go with you, but if you hurt him, I'll kill you," he promised bluntly.

The taiyoukai didn't bother to respond, simply waiting impassively for Miroku to separate himself from his companions. When he finished his farewells, the monk approached him tentatively. "You will not touch Rin," Sesshoumaru directed.

_Can the scent be spread? I had not considered that._ "That would definitely be wise," Miroku acknowledged seriously, casting a concerned look at his friends. With one last wave, they parted ways.

"Come."

Miroku followed slowly in Ah-Un's wake, trying not to attract unwanted attention. Sesshoumaru altered his course drastically, moving on an angle from the line he'd been traveling. The landscape changed steadily, and Miroku realized that they would soon be in open country. As the clusters of trees grew few and far between, he felt increasingly exposed and vulnerable. Unconsciously, he sped his steps enough to walk closer to Ah-Un's comforting bulk.

It didn't take very long for the next youkai to locate him. Miroku knew something was coming when Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his attention casually to the east. The entire party stilled, following the taiyoukai's line of sight expectantly. Within minutes, the underbrush surrounding a clump of scrubby trees rustled ominously, and a demon skulked into view. The creature's distinctive markings suggested the male was a feline of sorts. He hesitated for a moment at Sesshoumaru's presence, but his glazed eyes quickly slid past this obstacle to linger hungrily on Miroku. The monk felt a rush of helpless terror root his feet to the ground, and nearly yelped when something heavy bumped his shoulder. He turned startled eyes to Jaken, who had prodded him with the Staff of Two Heads. "Have you so little faith, human?" the kappa scolded. "Sesshoumaru-sama is unmatched in his greatness."

Miroku stared into the retainer's bulbous, yellow eyes with chagrin. "I… thank you for reminding me, Jaken-sama," he responded sheepishly, feeling the paralyzing fear ebb. The monk stepped to place himself protectively in front of Rin, and Jaken joined him, staff at the ready. Together, they waited to see what the Western Lord would do.

The strange youkai attempted to edge closer to the object of his desires, skirting the inu warily, but Sesshoumaru would have none of it. A low growl rippled from his chest, clearly warning the poacher off. The newcomer hissed in response, flaunting his intentions by unsheathing an impressive set of claws. The taiyoukai's dark rumble was met with a rebellious snarl that climbed to a caterwauling scream, and the opponents launched themselves at each other. A confusion of deep grunts and angry howls filled the air as the combatants tangled in a sinuous display of acrobatic leaps and slashing strikes. Miroku became conscious of a familiar smell—the distinctive odor of Sesshoumaru's _dokkaso_. Jaken had caught a whiff of the poison claws as well and clucked his tongue reproachfully. "Milord gave him a chance to retreat; the fool will die now," he muttered.

The retainer's assessment proved correct; within moments a pained shriek rent the air, trailing off until only the sizzle of flesh could be heard. Sesshoumaru had the other male by the throat, and with a careless heave, the taiyoukai tossed his rival's limp form into the stunted shrubbery from which he'd emerged. As he turned back towards his waiting companions, he flicked his hand smartly to free the detritus of battle from his claw tips. Sesshoumaru noted the protective stance the monk had taken with a mixture of amusement and approval. A second line of defense was entirely unnecessary, but it demonstrated the human's honorable intentions.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," murmured Miroku quietly, knowing the taiyoukai could hear him perfectly. Sesshoumaru responded with a slight nod and resumed walking.

They continued unmolested for nearly an hour before their leader drew to another halt. They had reached an inconsequential lake, barely more than a pond, surrounded by swaying reeds. "Jaken," he beckoned.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"We will rest here. Watch Rin." The kappa led Ah-Un to the water, and Rin headed straight for a fascinating stand of cattails. Miroku squirmed inwardly when the taiyoukai's golden eyes swept over him. "Come," he commanded quietly, leading the monk towards the curving shore of the lake. The quiet jangle of the _shakujou_ filled the silence that stretched, and Miroku clung to calm as best he could. Sesshoumaru stepped right up to the water's edge and poked the toe of one boot experimentally into soft clay. "Disrobe."

The monk's eyebrows shot up, and he cleared his throat. "May I ask what you have in mind, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked tightly. "Bathing will not be enough…" Miroku trailed off when the taiyoukai arched an eyebrow imperiously. It was a look that clearly said, _I will not repeat myself_, and the monk's eyes grew very solemn in response. "Might I ask to retain enough clothing to remain within the bounds of modesty… for Rin's sake?" he requested with a glance in the girl's direction.

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, then looked off into the distance while Miroku quickly and quietly untied his _kesu_. The taiyoukai's brows drew together at the sudden shift in the monk's scent. Despite his obedience, the actions were laced with the unmistakable pall of nervousness and sadness. Golden eyes slanted towards the human, who had neatly folded each item of clothing as it was removed, placing them in a tidy pile atop his sandals. Miroku straightened, clad only in a short pair of close-fitting black _hakama_, and stood with his head bowed, bandaged arm tucked up against his chest. This cowed look was so unlike Miroku's usual attitude of unflappable good humor that displeasure surged through Sesshoumaru. "Monk," he said sharply. At the barked order, Miroku's eyes snapped up, and the taiyoukai tried to think of something he could say, but in the end, he only held the man's gaze and slowly shook his head. Pointing to the thick, dark muck at their feet, he said, "Cover your skin with the mud."

Understanding flashed through Miroku's eyes, followed quickly be relief, but on their heels came a wave of shame. He bowed low before the taiyoukai. "Please forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama," he begged earnestly. "Today's events have conspired to make me… cautious. However, your kindness should not be repaid with mistrust." The taiyoukai huffed and gestured impatiently at the mud.

Miroku crouched and scooped up a handful the dark matter, testing its consistency between his fingers. The twinkle had returned to his eyes as he looked at the taiyoukai who stood guard over him. "I haven't played in the mud since I was a child." The monk began quickly coating himself, starting from his feet and working his way up. As he began to work the clay into the fabric of his hakama, he glanced up. "Does the scent not affect you then?" he asked with interest.

Sesshoumaru stood so still that Miroku's eyes were immediately drawn to the sudden twitch and curl of his tail. "I am aware of its effects," the taiyoukai allowed vaguely.

The monk frowned thoughtfully, but before he could pursue this line of questioning, Rin migrated to his side, watched his methodical application with fascination. "What are you doing, Miroku-sama?"

"I am doing as I am told, Rin-chan," he answered amiably.

The child looked up at Sesshoumaru in surprise. "Sesshoumaru-sama asked Miroku-sama to get dirty? Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't like it when Rin plays in the mud." She sounded a bit hurt to be excluded from the game.

"This is an exception, Rin-chan. I need to cover up my scent," the monk explained as he ran his hands over his thighs, making sure the clay was completely embedded in the fabric. "Sesshoumaru-sama is actually very clever to suggest such a thing."

"Can I help?" she asked hopefully.

Miroku glanced towards the taiyoukai, then gave the girl an apologetic shake of his head. "I'm afraid not, Rin-chan, but you may watch and tell me if I miss a spot," he offered with a wink.

"All right, Miroku-sama!" Rin agreed cheerfully.

The monk continued smoothing the soft clay over limbs and torso, only hesitating slightly before covering the bandages as well. He took his time daubing his face, then quirked a caked brow in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Hair?" At the taiyoukai's nod, Miroku sighed in resignation and began massaging the stuff into his scalp, then slicked his lank hair back as best he could. He stood and pivoted. "How did I do, Rin-chan?" he asked with a flash of white teeth.

"You missed a spot!" she blurted, pointing. Miroku executed a funny little spin, making a show of looking for the patch of bare skin. "On your back," giggled Rin.

"Ah," nodded the monk seriously. "Unfortunately there are limitations even to my flexibility. I cannot quite reach…"

Sesshoumaru gave a soft snort and stooped to collect some of the moist soil onto two long fingers. He stepped behind Miroku and wordlessly coated the spot between the monk's shoulder blades. "Come," he called. The monk quickly slipped his feet back into his sandals, and after a moment's thought, made a bundle of his robes and tied them onto the finial of his_ shakujou_. Jaken hurried to collect Ah-Un, and the entourage lined back up, ready to follow the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder to confirm that everyone was in readiness, then surprised Miroku by releasing his youki. The Western Lord's formidable aura thrummed around them, effectively warning everything in their vicinity that someone of power was present. As they moved over the land, low level youkai scattered in every direction, gibbering in fear as they made their escape.

The afternoon wore on, and Miroku began to understand Sesshoumaru's strategy. He felt a rush of gratitude that his protector had a simple, but effective plan. The mud was helping to mask Miroku's presence. The open plain on which they stood would prevent surprise attacks. Sesshoumaru's battle aura was clearing all youkai from a wide circumference. In addition to this, they were literally walking in circles—an ever-tightening route that spiraled methodically inwards. Once they reached the center, they could rest secure. Miroku smiled, then grimaced as he felt the dried clay on his face crack and crumble. He hoped they would reach their destination soon, because the chaffing was becoming more and more difficult to endure. _A small price to pay, under the circumstances. _

The sun was brushing the horizon when Sesshoumaru chose a campsite situated on a slight rise. He directed Jaken to begin preparations for the night and bade Rin to stay with the kappa. A quiet, "Come," had Miroku following him down towards the sound of running water. They had crossed this creek more than once during their peregrinations, and the monk prayed it was now safe for him to rid himself of his itching crust. When they reached the brink, Sesshoumaru's eyes slid over the monk's filthy form, and Miroku read faint amusement in his eyes.

"Since I have you to thank for my current state," the monk declared, lifting his chin in an unconvincing display of offended dignity, "I hardly think it polite to mock."

"Wash," ordered the taiyoukai.

Miroku grinned and waded into the deepest portion of the stream, sinking to his knees and letting the sluggish water flow over and around him. Before long, the chill current had softened the clay enough to begin sloughing it away. To the monk's chagrin, the stuff clung. _This is going to take a while. _Deciding to work from the top down, he ducked under and surfaced with a gasp, then began the painstaking process of freeing his hair of the tenacious mud. His injury hampered his progress. _It's not easy, working with just one arm. _He glanced thoughtfully towards the point where Sesshoumaru stood sentinel, eyes politely averted. Miroku resorted to rubbing handfuls of sand over his skin. The bandaging was a lost cause, so he let the water take the wrappings away. He held his injured arm under the stream's flow, gently dislodging the filth from his wound with probing fingers. By the time he stripped out of the mud-caked _hakama_, the sun had set, and the monk's teeth were chattering miserably. Several minutes more were required to complete their washing, but finally Miroku stood shivering on the bank, clutching his laundered breeches before him, awaiting instruction.

Sesshoumaru spared him a glance, nostrils flaring slightly, then nodded to the bundle of clothing that Miroku had laid aside with his _shakujou_. The monk gratefully donned his robes and looped the wet hakama through the end of his staff, shouldering it. "Come. Jaken has a fire," the taiyoukai said, heading back up the gentle slope towards camp.

Miroku fell in step beside him. "That will be most welcome," he admitted, flicking dripping hair out of his eyes.

Rin jumped up excitedly when they stepped into the circle of firelight. "Miroku-sama is clean again!"

"Yes, Rin-chan," the monk replied patiently. "I had a bath."

"Is Miroku-sama's scent uncovered?" she asked curiously.

The monk puzzled over her choice of wording for a moment, then remembered that he'd told her the mud was intended to cover his scent. "Yes, that's right, Rin-chan," he said bemusedly, "though I can't tell really tell a difference myself." He leaned his _shakujou _against one of the nearby stones and draped the _hakama_ over it. Seating himself as close to the fire as he dared, Miroku playfully sniffed at his arm and shrugged. "I guess it's something that only youkai can appreciate."

The girl nodded excitedly. "Rin knows all about that! Rin gave Miroku-sama her scent so Sesshoumaru-sama would know we're friends!" Miroku blinked, then blanched, realizing what she meant. A quick glance in Sesshoumaru's direction verified the taiyoukai's sharp interest. The monk laughed nervously, running his fingers through his still-unbound hair, but the child chattered on heedlessly. "Miroku-sama carried Rin around, and Rin sat on Miroku-sama's lap during dinner, and Rin slept next to Miroku-sama, and Miroku-sama even wore Rin's kimono," she revealed with a giggle. She turned wide, brown eyes to Sesshoumaru, "Is that what Sesshoumaru-sama is going to do to Miroku-sama now, so that the other demons will know you're friends?"

"Hnn," murmured the taiyoukai distractedly before pinning the monk with an unblinking stare.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is easy to explain," Miroku said placatingly. "You left too quickly to get the whole story about the time when you were…" He trailed off, clearing his throat uncomfortably at the taiyoukai's fierce look. "At the time," he resumed delicately, "it was suggested that you might accept my presence more readily if I smelled like someone you knew." Miroku spread his hands wide to demonstrate his innocence, then waved towards Rin. "We were just… I would never… surely you don't think… Jaken-sama?" he finished desperately, giving the retainer a pleading look. The taiyoukai's eyebrow climbed steadily higher at the monk's uncharacteristic stammering.

Jaken snorted softly at the application for support, but nodded. "The human treated Rin well enough, though I cannot say the same for his handling of your lordship. There was much talk around the camp of an attempt to grope milord."

Miroku stared aghast at the smirking kappa, then let wide eyes slide towards Sesshoumaru. "Oh… that," he whispered weakly.

_He does not deny it?_ The taiyoukai's eyes flickered dangerously. "Explain."

"It was a simple misunderstanding. My friends assumed the worst when I was helping Inuyasha remove your armor, and I mistook your tail for an article of clothing. They weren't serious about the groping. They were just… teasing me." The monk did his best to laugh it off, but did not like the way the taiyoukai was looking at him.

"Hnn," repeated Sesshoumaru thoughtfully before turning his attention back to the girl and answering her original question. "Yes, Rin. We must make sure that the other youkai know that this monk belongs to us."

"You're not going to ask me to sit on your lap, are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked, managing a short, strained chuckle. The taiyoukai seemed to give that careful consideration, and the monk immediately regretted his words._ This is definitely not the time to be putting ideas into his head. _Unconsciously, his fingers wandered back into his hair, and he hunched his shoulders as if to hide behind the fire.

Sesshoumaru found the monk's discomfiture interesting and wondered just how far the human's good nature could be stretched before it would break. With his determinedly cheerful demeanor and laughing eyes, he sometimes reminded Sesshoumaru of Rin. She could occupy herself for long periods of time without infringing upon his thoughts, and the monk shared this same ability. In spite of his outgoing nature, he managed to contain his innate enthusiasm in the taiyoukai's presence. Sesshoumaru suspected that the man intentionally restrained himself, probably out of respect. _An acceptable attitude. _Still, where Rin's faith in Sesshoumaru had proven unshakeable, the monk was visibly shaken.

Golden eyes strayed to Miroku's huddled figure, and the taiyoukai tried to fit these responses in with what he already knew of the man. In a strictly strategic sense, the human was far from helpless; the _kazaana_ in his palm remained a formidable threat. It gave him a certain amount of leverage, though it had probably never occurred to the fool to use it to secure some form of guarantee. _Even if I chose to act upon my instincts, he would not turn the void on me._ He knew how the monk's mind worked. Their purported friendship made the very thought unconscionable, which suited Sesshoumaru just fine.

In all likelihood, this meant that the man's distress stemmed from the realization that he was at the taiyoukai's mercy, and had resigned himself to whatever might come. _He will not fight me—wise choice. _Though worry tinged his scent, the monk had heeded his commands without argument—his comments tending more towards curiosity than complaint. This docility demonstrated a healthy sense of self-preservation, which Sesshoumaru acknowledged with rueful approbation. The human had a knack for ingratiating himself with people, which usually worked in conjunction with his more devious tendencies. _Ever the diplomat, this one—using flattery to con his way into the good graces of the unsuspecting._ _I wonder if he's even aware that he's placating my youkai. _Sesshoumaru shifted his weight from one foot to the other, huffing lightly before extending his senses to check the area he'd cleared. Taking in the weary posture and withdrawn attitude of his new charge, the taiyoukai dismissed the possibility that the man was trying to mollify him. _He is uncertain about the outcome, but he has made his choice. It is fortunate, for his sake, that his faith is not misplaced._

Sesshoumaru had made his choice too, though he was not entirely pleased with the consequences. Certain things must be done in order to ensure the monk's safety. The measures were not objectionable under the circumstances, but it annoyed the taiyoukai that the man would probably read some ridiculous human sentiment into his actions. Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened in frustration. Despite the man's claim of friendship, the taiyoukai had always managed to keep him comfortably at arm's length. In order to protect the monk for the duration of the plant's effects, some of that distance would be removed._ I will do what must be done._ Realizing there was no point in putting off what needed be addressed next, the taiyoukai lifted his chin. Keeping his face expressionless, he called, "Monk, come here."

Miroku straightened at the summons, violet eyes filled with questions as he stood and walked over to the taiyoukai. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he responded politely.

The taiyoukai's gaze dropped to the wounded arm, hidden within the wide sleeve of the monk's robe. "Show me," he demanded quietly, extending his hand insistently.

"It's not that bad," murmured Miroku as he pulled back the fabric, revealing the wound he'd sustained earlier in the day. The gash ran at an angle across his forearm, deep at its entry point and tapering in an angry, red line towards the back of his wrist. Sesshoumaru traced the edges lightly with his claws, then gently probed the adjacent flesh with strong, slender fingers until fresh blood seeped from the wound. Miroku hissed softly in protest, but did not pull away. "It might take several days for it to heal properly," he offered helpfully.

"Hnn," hummed the taiyoukai softly, passing his fingers gently over the injury one last time before waving the arm away.

Miroku glanced up curiously, and was caught by the way the firelight shone from the taiyoukai's sharp gaze, catching at the yellow sparks and adding orange-red highlights. _Very striking._ The monk was gratified to see that those keen, cat-slit eyes continued to be clear, alert, and thoughtful. _There's been no sign that the plant has any affect on him._ Used to bearing the burden of conversation when it was just the two of them, he tipped his head slightly and shrugged. "What now?"

Sesshoumaru looked off, staring up into the night sky for several moments, studying the stars before returning his gaze to Miroku's upturned face. "If it is clear that you are mine, few would dare to challenge my claim."

"Claim?" the monk replied, embarrassed at the way his voice cracked and cursing the way his mind worked.

Sesshoumaru caught the note of trepidation, and though he managed to keep a straight face, the tip of his tail executed an amused twitch. "Yes," he elaborated. "As part of my pack."

"Oh, yes, of course," Miroku muttered with a self-deprecating shake of the head. "How is this done?"

"My scent cannot negate the effects of the plant, but the promise of certain death may offset its allure," Sesshoumaru stated.

The monk pondered this, then nodded his understanding. "It's as Rin suggested, then," he said with a glance towards the spot by the fire where the child was seated. "How will you lend me your scent?"

"There are many ways," Sesshoumaru responded cryptically.

"Yes," Miroku replied slowly, hesitance creeping back into his expression. "What method do you intend to utilize?" he asked warily.

The taiyoukai's eyebrow lifted minutely as if to chastise the monk for his thoughts. "Proximity should suffice," he announced, then turned to address his retainer. "Jaken."

"Yes, Milord!"

"Remove Ah-Un's muzzles. Rin," he continued.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Stay close to Ah-Un."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The taiyoukai made his way towards the largish rock that lay just beyond the circle of firelight, removing his swords from his _obi_ as he walked. In one swoop, he folded himself gracefully in front of the natural backrest, somehow managing to look dignified while sitting on the ground with hair, fur, and silk pooling around him. He laid Tokijin and Tenseiga within easy reach at his right, then leaned back experimentally. After a series of small adjustments, he seemed satisfied and looked up at Miroku. "Come."

Nodding, the monk approached, and knelt down at Sesshoumaru's side. Giving the set-up an appraising look, Miroku moved to put his back against the adjacent side of the rock. The taiyoukai was facing the south, and he would be facing the east. It made sense to him, since it would allow him to help keep watch for attackers. _This isn't so bad. _

"No," came the commanding tone of authority. "Not there. Here." Sesshoumaru indicated the patch of grass immediately to his left. "Each day that passes, the effects of the plant will diminish. If you stay close, my scent will gradually overwhelm the unwanted plant essences."

"I see," Miroku replied, cautiously sitting at the taiyoukai's left. He kept his back to Sesshoumaru and drew his knees up to his chest.

Sesshoumaru eyed the monk's upright fetal position and huffed impatiently. Before the man could protest, he looped his tail around him, eliminating the space between them with one firm tug. Miroku grunted in surprise when the fur brushed against his skin, and he suddenly found himself pulled tight against the taiyoukai's side, hip-to-hip and facing southward as well. "Here," reiterated the taiyoukai calmly, leaving his tail draped around the man's waist.

"Is this okay with you?" the monk asked with concern, leaning forward as he unobtrusively rubbed the spot on his temple where he'd collided with the Western Lord's armor.

"It is necessary," replied the taiyoukai stoically.

Miroku shifted, turning his head and searching Sesshoumaru's face, trying to read the expression in his eyes despite the darkness. "Yes, but you cannot be comfortable with this kind of familiarity."

"Are you?" returned Sesshoumaru blandly.

"I am not," the monk admitted freely.

"Hnn. It is necessary," the inuyoukai repeated with a one-shouldered shrug.

Miroku's face softened, and the twinkle danced back through his eyes for a moment. "For someone who is fond of claiming he will not repeat himself, you certainly do it often enough," he accused with a teasing lilt.

"Hnn," responded Sesshoumaru, looking off indifferently.

"How long must I stay here?" inquired Miroku, covering a yawn.

"You will sleep here."

The monk's brow furrowed thoughtfully, and with a sigh, he tried to arrange himself for the night. Sesshoumaru's tail loosened immediately to permit his movements, but stayed in contact. _All the better to impart your scent, right, my friend?_ He slipped out of his sandals and turned slightly, giving himself room to cross his legs, then tucked bare feet under the folds of his robe. One potential problem presented itself immediately. "Would it be too great an imposition…" Miroku began apologetically. "May I lean against you?" Sesshoumaru's flat look was not much encouragement. "I can't sleep sitting up unless I have something to lean against." The taiyoukai nodded once, then resumed ignoring the monk. Miroku was somewhat at a loss. Armor was hardly conducive to closeness, but he figured it couldn't be any less accommodating than the neighboring rock. It took a minute to navigate the various spiky protrusions that decorated Sesshoumaru's shoulder guard, but he found that if he scooted forward and slouched a bit, tucking himself under its graceful curve, their presence could be ignored.

As soon as his restless movements stilled he tentatively relaxed, letting some of his weight rest against the taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru's tail snaked possessively around his body. It twisted its way around his waist once, then up over his left shoulder from behind. The balance spilled out onto the ground in front of him, then curled up against his legs. _Proximity, indeed._ To his surprise, the taiyoukai used the prehensile appendage to press Miroku back into the additional support of his abbreviated left arm, which helped to cushion the monk's left shoulder.

Miroku closed his eyes and had just about managed to convince himself that he really was just leaning up against a rock when warm breath stirred his hair, setting it on end. Sesshoumaru spoke in a low murmur, for his ears alone. "You fear me," he observed, his tone dispassionate.

Unable to help the immediate surge in his heart rate, Miroku managed to keep his tone light. "No more than usual," he replied in a low voice.

After some consideration, Sesshoumaru rephrased his assessment. "You fear the effects of the plant on me."

"Very much so," Miroku whispered, candor stealing away any bravado.

"You are under my protection," pointed out the taiyoukai reasonably.

"Even from yourself?" the monk dared to ask. Miroku could feel the tip of Sesshoumaru's tail flick and curl against his knee, and wondered if he'd overstepped his bounds. _I am hardly in a position to criticize_, he thought mirthlessly.

"You are safe."

"Are you unaffected then?"

There was a long pause, and an inaudible rumble made itself felt. It vibrated through the taiyoukai, and Miroku tensed, uncertain what it meant. "Monk," the deep voice commanded softly, "Are you a part of my pack?"

"No?"

"Have I a fondness for my brother and his pack?"

"No."

"Have I any reason to care what happens to you?"

"You claim not."

"In light of this, do you not find our current circumstance, our current position, unusual?"

Miroku swallowed before murmuring, "I suppose it is… uncharacteristic."

"Then I am not entirely unaffected."

Silence stretched, and finally Miroku had to fill it. "So you find me that irresistible, do you?"

A soft snort stirred the hair at the back of his neck, and the monk could have sworn he heard Sesshoumaru take a deep breath. "The scent is not entirely unpleasant," he allowed.

"Ah," replied the monk weakly. "So the real question is, will you hate me for it later?"

"I can be reasonable," came the soft reply.

"Let me guess—as long as I tell no one, you'll let me live," bantered Miroku in an undertone.

The rumble made itself felt again, and the monk realized with a shock that the sound might be an indication of amusement. "You are correct," Sesshoumaru acquiesced.

After a pause, Miroku sighed. "This is rather uncomfortable, though."

"Indeed? Would you prefer a different position?"

"No, that's not what I meant," the man responded slowly. "I wasn't speaking of physical discomfort, but of emotional discomfort." Miroku felt the taiyoukai's chest expand as he took a long breath, and wondered fleetingly what it must be like to be able to divine so much information through one's sense of smell.

Sesshoumaru hummed lightly. "Hnn. You are nervous."

"You know I am."

Sesshoumaru considered his options, and made another choice. "Perhaps…"

When the taiyoukai didn't continue, Miroku prodded him gently. "Yes?"

"Could you establish a link as you did when I was sealed?"

"I could."

The taiyoukai voice was thoughtful, and he seemed to be choosing his words with extra care. "I think doing so would help calm my youkai."

The monk puzzled over the words, and finally decided to ask. "Calm your youkai?"

"Perhaps contact with your aura would suffice to bring you closer without…"

"Without actually getting any closer," finished Miroku gravely. "Will it be safe?"

Sesshoumaru's tail flickered again. "I will know if anyone approaches."

Miroku nodded. "Let's try it then. How long do you want to maintain a connection?"

The taiyoukai offered a careless shrug that jostled the monk slightly. "Until you sleep," he decided.

"Just give me a few moments," the monk begged, and began immediately to compose himself. He let himself relax into Sesshoumaru's solidity, unsurprised when his full weight didn't budge the taiyoukai. After some experimentation, Miroku let his temple rest against the side of one of the armor spikes, but he was uncertain what to do with his hands. Usually, his _shakujou_ was braced over one shoulder, providing a resting place. He tried folding his arms across his chest, but it felt unnatural. He couldn't rest them on his thighs because the length of Sesshoumaru's tail interfered. He considered propping an elbow on the taiyoukai's thigh, but dismissed the notion immediately.

Finally, he cautiously buried his hands into the softness of Sesshoumaru's tail where it coiled over his shoulder. _It's almost in the same place I prop my staff_. He felt Sesshoumaru twitch in response to the probing, but when no protest was aired, the monk continued. Working his fingers gently through the fur, he sought out the sturdy cord of muscle and bone at its core, then grasped it lightly, lacing his fingers around the appendage in a fair imitation of his customary pose. "Is this okay?" he whispered uncertainly.

"Hnn," drifted softly from Sesshoumaru's direction, and nothing more.

"All right. I'm ready to start," Miroku sighed, letting his eyes fall shut and concentrating on his breathing. The monk struggled against his weariness, seeking the clarity of focus that would be required. He spent several minutes giving his heart time to slow to a steady, easy throb. It took much longer than usual, which plucked at his pride, but Sesshoumaru's silent presence carried no impatience. _Yet another reason to be grateful for his unshakeable discipline. _

When Miroku was ready, he stretched his awareness towards the taiyoukai, reaching out and opening himself up to the source of power that thrummed behind him. Though it had been months since he'd brushed against the taiyoukai's youki in this manner, there was a great sense of familiarity as he initiated the gentle, mental touch. The monk was taken aback by the eagerness with which Sesshoumaru's aura surged up around him in a welcoming dance. He received mingled impressions of relief and anticipation, protectiveness and possessiveness. The carefree manner with which the youki strained towards him confused Miroku simply because it was so very unlike the Sesshoumaru he knew.

He hovered on the fringes, uncertain how to meet such an energetic display. Slowly, Miroku began to fathom the strange dichotomy with which he was confronted. The taiyoukai he was used to dealing with was very much in evidence, quietly overseeing this inner landscape, but the livelier, primal youkai instincts were demanding his attention. There was a tenuous balance between power and control, instinct and intellect. The monk was struck by the fact that Sesshoumaru seemed quite at home with the wildness in his heart despite the dispassionate face he presented to the world. _Sesshoumaru-sama was telling the truth when he said the plant was affecting him. _The symptoms were quite evident from here—drive, desire, instinct, urgency—yet over it all, there reigned an indomitable will; one which kept the swirling impulses in check. Sesshoumaru was in control.

_Well, my friend, this is certainly more inner turmoil than I'd wish on anyone. How do you manage?_ It occurred to Miroku that the taiyoukai had asked for some help in calming these inner clamorings, and wondered how to go about lending his assistance. There was a dazzling upward swirl of power that lunged towards the monk's quiet presence, but Sesshoumaru corralled it efficiently, leaving Miroku in awe over the control required to stem such a frenzied tide. _His youki has probably been howling for me all day long. _With sudden clarity, he caught on. _My very presence here is what Sesshoumaru requested_. Their auras had tangled before, and in this realm, at least, Miroku could hold his own. _Now I see what's needed. _

Sesshoumaru had said this would be a way for his youkai to get closer without actually getting closer. Miroku bent his attention towards one of the most contentious flares within the taiyoukai's soul; it seemed to writhe under the restriction of his iron will. Determinedly, the monk approached it, and almost immediately he felt Sesshoumaru's concern. Trying to communicate some form of assurance, he pressed on. _Relax_. _I am more resilient than you might think. _Miroku let his consciousness touch the turbulent energies, then with a no-nonsense air of invitation, insinuated himself into them.

Miroku would be hard-pressed to lay his finger on exactly_ what_ he expected to happen next, but this was definitely not it. With a disorienting surge of fierce, dark youki, Sesshoumaru's aura overwhelmed his senses. It was as if lightning had merged with his soul, filling his awareness even as it robbed him of his ability to react. When the monk recovered enough to unravel the experience, he found that the taiyoukai's youki had him completely surrounded. As he brushed tentatively against the energies that hemmed him in, he could almost feel the smug satisfaction the inner beast felt over its accomplishment. Miroku smirked in wry amusement. _Well done. Snared yourself an unsuspecting monk, have you? Now that you've caught me, what are you going to do with me, hmm?_

He supposed this was a rare privilege, both in the general sense, since he doubted many youkai trusted humans with spiritual powers to this degree, and more specifically, since he doubted Sesshoumaru had ever granted this level of intimacy to another. This merging was a union of sorts, though the monk tried not to think too much about the consequences. Their circumstances were unique, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would never speak of what transpired here.

Deciding to treat this encounter as the honor it was, Miroku firmly set aside the awkwardness that twinged at his conscience. The taiyoukai seemed unembarrassed by the lustful overtones, probably because they both knew the urges were induced and because Sesshoumaru was not actually acting upon them, so the monk wouldn't worry over them either. If the taiyoukai could do what was necessary, Miroku figured he could do his level best in return and try to ease the taiyoukai's burden. He gave the youkai aura, which maintained an impressive grapple hold on his own, a teasing prod. _You do realize I came to you, right?_

The monk had to dodge the answering swat. _So you want to be the one in control here? I can't say I'm all that surprised. _Miroku knew enough about inuyoukai to reinforce an attitude of willing submission. _Yes, yes. You're the alpha and we both know it. Come, now. I'm not going anywhere. Let me up._ As he felt the taiyoukai's aura reluctantly pull back a small amount, Miroku wondered if it was strange for Sesshoumaru to exist in such a dichotomy, or if the taiyoukai actually pitied him for the singularity of his essence._ I will have to ask. _Meanwhile, he concentrated on applying his considerable skills to the task at hand. He could not satiate Sesshoumaru's most primal need, but he thought he could appease some of the secondary ones. With a deft inner touch, he set his mind to soothe and steady, pet and preen, coax and calm. After several minutes of rather shameless fawning and flattery, he was pleased to find that the overall tenor of Sesshoumaru's aura had quieted noticeably. In fact, he was fairly thrumming in contentment. The monk's elation over his success echoed back to him, bringing with it a hint of approval. Miroku smiled.

Dealing with Sesshoumaru in this way was strangely exhilarating. The taiyoukai evinced boundless self-assurance, and Miroku found that he trusted both the strength of purpose and the one whose life was marked by it. Weariness was beginning to take its toll, but he clung to their connection for as long as he could. Theirs had to be the strangest of friendships—a kind of accidental harmony that was too unexpected to be ignored. Sesshoumaru's reaction to him was a source of private amusement for Miroku; the taiyoukai seemed just as baffled by the monk's presence in his life as he was accepting of it. Miroku knew the Western Lord did not acknowledge the relationship, but that didn't mean it didn't exist.

The last, hazy idea that found its way into Miroku's coherent thoughts made him wonder if Sesshoumaru wasn't reciprocating their friendship in his own way. Though the taiyoukai had couched the request in terms of self-interest, their connection tonight had proven to the monk beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was safe in Sesshoumaru's keeping. _Did he actually need help calming his youki, or was he really just looking for a way to calm my fears? _

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as he felt the human slip from his mind. The monk sagged bonelessly against him in a state of complete relaxation, not even stirring when the taiyoukai propped him into a somewhat more dignified position. His tail was the only thing keeping the man from slumping across his lap. Lowering his head until his nose brushed the top of Miroku's head, Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, his lids drooping as he concentrated on the complexities carried by an individual's scent. _Vindication._ There was no trace of fear left on the man. The monk's uncertainty had been annoying; the next ten days would be far more tolerable now. Curling beneath his control, Sesshoumaru's youkai purred its satisfaction.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Notes:** For the record, I am aware that Sesshoumaru-sama's ubiquitous furry adornment, a.k.a. mokomoko-sama, is not necessarily a tail. This is the only collection in which I have gifted the taiyoukai with a prehensile appendage, and I did it on purpose, fully aware that it is largely a fanon myth. Why? Because it provides a certain element of fun… and this collection is all about having fun. So there.

Yes, this begins a short story arc within the _Tolerable _collection, so you'll actually get to find out what happens _next _when I update. Story Alerts are our friends! My iy(underscore)no(underscore)kakera claim on Live Journal is for Sesshoumaru & Miroku. Set #1, Theme # 11, Reliance. 8,724 words.


	8. Disorientation

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this short interlude… especially for the one with remarkable forbearance. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** Thank you to mine beta, Fenikkusuken, who never reminds me how long it's been between updates. Eheh.

This oneshot was first posted to Live Journal on February 21, 2008.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**Disorientation**

Without warning, Miroku's blissful state of unconsciousness was startled into bleary-eyed disorientation as he was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground. The rude awakening put him on eye level with the faintly glowing embers of a campfire, but since the moon had set, he could see little else in the darkness. Cool night air washed over him, and he shivered, wondering why it felt like someone had just stolen his blanket. Slowly, the monk righted himself, trying to gather his wits. _Is there danger? Where are we? Have the others… ah._ As soon as his straining eyes made out Ah-Un's bulk, silhouetted against the stars, the particulars of his peculiar circumstances came back in a rush. _Have they found us so soon… despite all the precautions?_

With growing uneasiness, Miroku sought out Sesshoumaru, who stood nearby, gazing up into the night sky. Not daring to trespass upon the taiyoukai's concentration, the monk remained quiet, and before long, his patience was rewarded by the unmistakable touch of an unknown _youki_, tickling at the edges of his awareness. The ominous reality of a new threat chased the last vestiges of drowsiness from Miroku's mind. He blinked several times, trying to force his eyes to adjust to the starlight so that he could read Sesshoumaru's face, but it was no use. The monk felt rather than saw the taiyoukai's gaze as it dropped to his, and then the space between them brightened with the barest illumination. Miroku's attention was irresistibly drawn to Sesshoumaru's outstretched hand, for from his cupped palm bloomed an eerie green light—the poison of his _dokkaso_. Now, the monk could make out his companion's expression, which was as calm as ever. "Wait here," instructed the taiyoukai simply, then strode away.

Within moments, Sesshoumaru was aloft, speeding upwards on a course to confront the interloper. Miroku scooted backwards until he could lean against the rock they'd used earlier and tried to get comfortable, unconsciously cradling his injured arm to his chest as he scanned the star-strewn skies. He couldn't immediately locate the youkai lord, but then the deadly brilliance of Sesshoumaru's whip danced into existence, marking the interception point and the battle's inception. _I wonder if Sesshoumaru-sama even attempted diplomatic persuasion, _he thought wryly, shaking his head in answer to his own question. Miroku couldn't imagine the reticent taiyoukai bothering with polite inquiries or social niceties, and the very idea brought a smile to his face. _ No one would dare to call Sesshoumaru-sama 'nice'._

Though distance prevented the sounds of conflict from reaching him, Miroku was able to follow some of the action during the intermittent flashes of each of the combatant's luminous attacks. He was more than a little awed by the way the airborne clash lit up the night. Sesshoumaru's ruthless precision quickly overwhelmed the youkai that had been fool enough to intrude on their encampment, and Miroku caught the briefest glimpse of a crumpled form plummeting from the sky. _It's over._ There was no doubt in Miroku's mind that Sesshoumaru had been victorious, and he bowed his head as a wave of relief and gratitude broke within. _I am truly in his debt. _

Miroku stood and stretched aching muscles, moving to the small cache of kindling Rin and Jaken had collected earlier. As he waited for the taiyoukai to return, he busied himself with stirring some life back into the fire. Glancing towards the rest of their group, still sound asleep where they were pressed up against Ah-Un's warmth, the monk considered the places they'd each carved for themselves at the taiyoukai's side. Jaken was so confident in his lord's abilities and offered more adulation than any normal individual could stand. If nothing else, the little youkai stood as a testimony to Sesshoumaru's forbearance. Rin was all innocence and adoration, and her faith in her lord was completely unshakeable. The presence of such a sweet-natured human child in the taiyoukai's pack bore witness to the fact that, for all his stubbornness, Sesshoumaru _could _change.

_If it weren't for those two… I might actually owe __them__ my life many times over, since I manage to regularly test Sesshoumaru-sama's patience and adaptability._ Miroku chuckled softly as he added twigs to the small blaze. Oddly enough, the thing that gave him the most comfort—the thing that reassured him more than anything when it came to his unusual relationship with Sesshoumaru—was something so small, it was almost laughable how much he relied upon it. Neither the giggling, girlish chatterbox nor grumbling, green-skinned sycophant seemed to be the sort of companion a taiyoukai would choose. For loyalty or for love, those two would do anything their lord asked of them, yet as far as Miroku could tell, Sesshoumaru never tried to change them. Despite the fact that he could have made demands on them, he permitted them each their idiosyncrasies and their individuality. _Since he accepts them as they are… I can be myself as well. _

By the time Sesshoumaru slipped back into camp, the fire offered sufficient light for the monk to see his defender properly. Rising with a smile, Miroku offered the taiyoukai a bow, letting the gesture suffice as thanks… _for the time being_. As he bent at the waist in an attitude of respect, the world seemed to take it into its head to give a sudden tilt. Straightening in a confused effort to catch his balance, Miroku swayed as his ears filled with a dull roaring, and he wished fleetingly for his staff so that he had something to hang onto. When his vision cleared moments later, he found himself blinking up into Sesshoumaru's passive face. Taking stock, he realized that, for all practical purposes, the taiyoukai held him by the scruff of his neck. Sesshoumaru's one hand was firmly fisted into the back of his robes, and that was the only thing keeping the monk upright at the moment. Miroku cleared his throat and offered a lopsided grin. "I must apologize for my clumsiness, Sesshoumaru-sama. I believe I can manage now."

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed slightly as he scrutinized the man's face. With a deep inhalation and a soft snort, he offered a decided, "No." Without further explanation, Sesshoumaru turned and, keeping a firm hold on the monk's clothing, steered him towards their resting place. Miroku opened his mouth to protest as he was pulled back down to his seat by the taiyoukai's side, but was interrupted by an authoritative, "Sleep."

Heaving a dramatic sigh, which was just irreverent enough to give the impression that the monk's compliance was granted under protest, Miroku tried to get comfortable. "I _was_ sleeping," he argued mildly. "You're the one who woke me up… though I'll overlook the inconsideration… just this once… given the circumstances." Sesshoumaru's soft huff of amusement brought a sleepy smile of triumph to the monk's face.

■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■▪■

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community inuyasha(underscore)et(underscore)al and their prompt for Week 2—Awe. Incidentally, this oneshot also helps fulfill my claim on Sesshoumaru & Miroku over at the Live Journal community iy(underscore)no(underscore)kakera. I'm letting this ficlet fill the requirement for Set #1, Theme # 5 – Respect. 1,141 words


	9. Surviving

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this belated resumption… especially for the one who is about to be very uncomfortable with his predicament. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** This series is oft-neglected, but it's a personal favorite… really! I simply adore my buddy!fic, and this week I was gifted with the perfect excuse to ditch other pressing projects and play with my favorite 'odd couple'. My good friend and beta, **Fenikkusuken**, commissioned some _Tolerable_ fanart for my birthday! If you'd like to see the oh-so-talented **KrisCynical**'s illustration for 'Reversal' (_Tolerable_, chapter 5), then remove the spaces and make the necessary substitutions in the following link. http colon / / kriscynical dot deviantart dot com / art / COMMISSION-Reversal-101222192

This oneshot was posted on October 18, 2008.

* * *

**Surviving**

When dawn arrived, Sesshoumaru was quite ready to put some distance between himself and the monk, if only because a part of him didn't want to let go of the human. Though he was not rough, the taiyoukai took no extra care in disentangling himself from Miroku, fully expecting the man to react with his usual quick reflexes. He was unamused, therefore, when the monk went sprawling. Sesshoumaru scrutinized the man's pale face with displeasure; inhaling deeply, he grimaced in distaste. _Humans are so weak… even the strong ones._

Meanwhile, Miroku pushed to his knees and finally found his feet, swaying slightly as he tried to get his bearings. "It would seem I've survived the night," he commented wryly.

The monk turned towards the stream and managed a few steps before losing his balance. Stifling a sigh, Sesshoumaru blurred into motion, appearing at Miroku's side and seizing his arm in an iron grip. "Come," ordered the taiyoukai flatly, keeping his eyes firmly forward as he escorted the monk down the hill.

* * *

Depending on Sesshoumaru was a humbling experience for Miroku, who'd been taking care of himself since he was nine. Oh, he understood that there was a time and a place for exceptions. This whole plant debacle was putting his life on the line, so he'd set aside his pride and accepted the taiyoukai's protection without much fuss. Still, something about Inuyasha's older brother made Miroku want to prove himself, so showing this much weakness in front of him was a definite blow to the ego. _Up until now, I've done nothing to be ashamed of, but… if the world doesn't stop spinning soon…_ The monk gritted his teeth and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. _Please don't let me vomit on his boots… _They reached the narrow stream without the unthinkable happening, and Sesshoumaru released his arm and gave him some space. Splashing cold water on his face did help restore some of Miroku's grasp on reality, but it was tenuous at best.

Miroku had no idea how long he'd been staring at the play of light on water before a hand on his shoulder shook him from his reverie. The monk might have protested Sesshoumaru hauling him to his feet and steering him back towards the camp, but without the taiyoukai's support, he wouldn't have made it. His arm was throbbing… and his ears were ringing… and he was too hot… or was he too cold…? It was difficult to say, really. Fighting a growing sense of disconnectedness, Miroku gave up all pretense and clung to Sesshoumaru's arm. "I do not feel well," he murmured distractedly.

* * *

Halfway up the slope, the monk stumbled and lost his grip, dropping to his knees in the dirt. With a low growl, Sesshoumaru crouched beside him, saying, "Show me." Miroku blinked at him with glazed eyes, cradling his previously-injured arm against his chest, but he didn't comply quickly enough to suit Sesshoumaru. With an impatient huff, he took hold of the monk's wrist, straightening the limb before pushing back the sleeve. The deep scratch that ran the length of the man's forearm was red and puckered, and when Sesshoumaru prodded it gently with his thumb, Miroku hissed in pain. "This requires attention," he announced, but the monk only shook his head sluggishly.

Sesshoumaru stood, pulling Miroku up with him; twining his tail around the monk for extra support, he half-carried him across the distance that remained, calling to Jaken as he did so. It was not unusual for a demon's claws to carry poison, so the man's reaction was not surprising; but it was not acceptable to allow the infection to spread—not when he'd given his word to keep this human safe. Sesshoumaru lowered Miroku to the ground, sent Rin for water, told Jaken to look for any herbs that might prove useful, and turned his attention back to the wound that threatened the one he'd offered to protect. _You will not steal my honor_, he silently promised.

* * *

Words buzzed unpleasantly against Miroku's ears, and for several moments, he tried to think of a way to avoid them. He turned his head, curling in on himself, and the effort proved marginally successful as he was able to burrow into something soft that muffled both light and sound. For some reason, this stopped the voices entirely, and Miroku sighed in relief as he relaxed into the cradling warmth of… of… _Where am I? Oh… dear. This could be bad._

"Monk," called a voice that was very close—too close.

_I'm sure there's a very good reason I'm in Sesshoumaru-sama's lap_, he mused, trying to sort out the last thing he could remember.

"Monk," Sesshoumaru repeated more quietly.

A quick inventory assured Miroku that his virtue, such as it was, remained intact. His brows drew together in fuzzy concentration. _I'm quite sure I was sleeping __next__ to Sesshoumaru-sama_, he recalled, still hazy on the finer points of his predicament.

"Monk," Sesshoumaru murmured, an underlying growl adding menace to his tone. "You will open your eyes."

The vibrations set of a bout of shivering through Miroku, alerting him to the fact that his head ached, his skin was clammy, and all the strength seemed to have drained from his body. Cracking one eye, he saw nothing but fur, so he cautiously turned his head until he could see Sesshoumaru's face, which was expressionless as always. For some reason, Miroku found that comforting. Then, he noticed that the taiyoukai had abandoned his armor, and _that_ fact was highly disconcerting. _Why would he do that? He should be on guard, not getting comfortable. Did something happen…?_

Before Miroku's confusion could escalate any further towards panic, Sesshoumaru tilted his head and calmly said, "It would seem you have survived the day as well."

Unable to think of an intelligent response, Miroku craned his neck further, noting that the sun was nearly set and the first stars of the evening were putting in an appearance. Though the recollection was fuzzy, he was pretty sure her remembered it being morning. "I don't remember…" he managed, his voice cracking.

The taiyoukai lifted Miroku's arm—fresh blood showing through new bindings—and succinctly explained, "The wound was poisoned, and you became ill." When the monk's attention drifted to Sesshoumaru's kimono-clad chest, _sans_ armor, his question must have been self-evident because the taiyoukai added, "You required warmth."

Miroku closed his eyes and mumbled, "I see… I'm sorry to trouble you."

"And so you _should_ be!" scolded Jaken, who bustled into view. "To infringe upon milord's kindness and trespass upon milord's person…"

Faint tremors rattled through the monk's frame, making it apparent that 'conscious' was not quite the same as 'recovered'. Sesshoumaru's tail, which surrounded and supported him as he draped across the taiyoukai's lap, shifted around him, drawing him close. Miroku was grateful for the shared body heat, but… _Yet another thing that will never be spoken of again._

The little youkai rambled on, ending his diatribe with, "…_and_ you worried Rin!" Satisfied that he'd had his say, Jaken extended a bowl of steaming liquid. "Drink."

Sesshoumaru intervened, taking the medicinal tea; propping the monk slightly, he placed the brim of the cup at Miroku's lips. Once he'd swallowed as much of the bitter brew as he could manage, he said, "Thank you, Jaken-sama. I can assure you that my gratitude to Sesshoumaru-sama is only surpassed by my mortification over inconveniencing your Lord by my very presence." The taiyoukai's brow arched skeptically, but Jaken seemed to have been appeased by the monk's speech. Next, Miroku cast about for a glimpse of Rin. The wide-eyed girl was perched on Ah-Un, and he smiled faintly as he said, "I'm sorry to have worried you, Rin-chan."

Immediately, the youngster broke into a happy smile. "Rin wasn't worried!" she confidently corrected. "Sesshoumaru-sama took good care of Miroku-sama while Miroku-sama was sleeping." Her brow briefly furrowed, and she added, "Rin didn't like to see Miroku-sama bleeding, but Sesshoumaru-sama made it stop… so that's okay!"

Raising his arm enough to contemplate the bandaging, Miroku glanced into Sesshoumaru's face. "You had to re-open it?"

"It was necessary," Sesshoumaru affirmed.

"I could have died," Miroku surmised.

Determination flashed in the taiyoukai's golden eyes. "You will live," he stated grimly.

The monk chuckled weakly at Sesshoumaru's words, which were _not_ meant as any form of reassurance… but as a command. _Live… or else?_ Under the circumstances, Miroku was more than happy to comply with the taiyoukai's wishes. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed slightly at the typical irreverence in the monk's tone, but at the same time… for some reason, Sesshoumaru found it comforting.

* * *

**End Note:** I hold a claim on Miroku & Sesshoumaru at the Live Journal community iy(underscore)no(underscore)kakera, and this oneshot fulfills Set #1, Theme #85, Dawn. 1,447 words.


	10. Idle Hands

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this belated resumption… especially for the one whose hands are rarely idle. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Debt of Gratitude:** With thanks to mine beta, Fenikkusuken.

This oneshot was posted on October 22, 2008.

* * *

**Idle Hands**

Miroku leaned against the taiyoukai, trying to relax, but sleep refused to come. Hardly surprising, since all he'd _done_ was rest for the past two days. Oh, he'd needed some time to recuperate from the ill effects of the poison in his system, but whatever Sesshoumaru had done to counteract the invading toxins had been wonderfully successful. _I feel fine… better than ever… _However, convincing his two 'nursemaids' of that fact was next to impossible. With little else to do on their defensible scrap of high ground in the middle of nowhere, Miroku's 'recuperation' had become the sole source of entertainment for the group.

Jaken alternated foraging missions into the creek-bottom with bouts of stewing and brewing. The experimental poultices were easy to endure, but some of the medicinal teas the little youkai had pressed upon him were foul-tasting. Rin wasn't allowed to touch him yet, but that didn't stop her from gathering innumerable bouquets to cheer him up. Miroku accepted all the attention with as much good humor as he could muster, but he was truly weary of everyone's bedside manner.

Sesshoumaru wasn't _too_ bad… except that he turned a blind eye to every one of the monk's most beseeching gazes. In fact, the taiyoukai seemed to subtly encourage the fussing. _He probably wants Rin and Jaken to coddle me because if I wasn't here, they'd be pestering __him__ instead,_ the monk thought sourly. Sure, Sesshoumaru had saved his life—more than once, truth be told—but Miroku wasn't sure his gratitude extended this far.

All the inactivity was making him downright twitchy. With a soft sigh, Miroku wound the fingers of one hand into the fur of Sesshoumaru's tail. He wondered in an offhand way if it was really still necessary to keep reinforcing the taiyoukai's scent. _I must reek of him by now._ He doubted Sesshoumaru would insist on the contact if it wasn't necessary on some level, so he didn't question what was quickly becoming routine. To be honest, Miroku was becoming rather comfortable with the taiyoukai's proximity. It wasn't anything he wanted to try to explain; he just… liked it.

Relaxing into the powerful presence at his back, Miroku tangled the fingers of his other hand into the soft mass that surrounded him, sifting through the fur, then smoothing it back in the opposite direction. He found the motion strangely relaxing, so he continued the rhythmic petting until he'd begun to doze.

That's when he felt Sesshoumaru's hand run gently over the top of his head. Miroku started awake and had just about convinced himself that he'd imagined it when the taiyoukai did it again, those deadly clawtips scraping lightly over his scalp… and setting every one of his hairs on end. When Sesshoumaru ruffled Miroku's bangs, then smoothed them back, the monk couldn't stand it any longer. He turned slowly and looked with startled eyes into his companion's face.

Sesshoumaru's brows arched at the monk's panicky expression, then nodded significantly towards his hands. Miroku looked down, stunned when his brain caught up with his idly wandering hands. _Me and my cursed hand… now look what you've done… molesting a demon's tail_, he scolded nonsensically. The eyes he lifted to Sesshoumaru were tragic, and when the taiyoukai let his hand rest heavily atop his head, Miroku winced.

"I will stop if you will stop," Sesshoumaru offered neutrally.

"Definitely stopping," Miroku whispered, withdrawing his hands and holding them up in a gesture of surrender.

"Hnn," murmured the taiyoukai. "Perhaps we should move on tomorrow."

"Is that wise?"

"It is not the safest course."

Miroku frowned, "Then why…?"

"Would you prefer to remain here?"

Laughing softly, the monk asked, "Are you bored, too?"

Sesshoumaru favored him with a long look. "A distraction would be welcome."

"If we leave, ensuring my safety will become more difficult."

"I can easily destroy any demon foolish enough to challenge my claim," the taiyoukai replied with easy confidence.

Miroku shifted restlessly. "That's true enough. So, you'd _really_ rather spend the next several days fending off lust-crazed youkai"

Sesshoumaru huffed softly, then replied, "I prefer to fight one than become one."

* * *

**End Note:** I hold a claim on Miroku & Sesshoumaru at the Live Journal community iy(underscore)no(underscore)kakera, and this oneshot fulfills Set #1, Theme #24, Hair. 688 words.


	11. Frayed

**Disclaimer:** I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this diversion... especially for the one who's being demanding. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

This oneshot was originally posted to Live Journal on July 25, 2010.

* * *

**Frayed**

Miroku was unhappy. It wasn't the lack of amenities; he was used to roughing it. Indeed, he could hardly complain of homesickness since he _had_ no home. For that matter, Rin's chatter made it impossible for loneliness to be a factor. _In truth, I would welcome a bit of privacy_, he ruefully admitted to himself. The night before, thoughts of Sango had led to a very pleasant dream, which in turn led to a very disgruntled youkai and a very dissatisfied monk. _I am only human, after all... and a man at that. _

He was truly grateful to Sesshoumaru for all he was doing, but after a handful of days, Miroku had to admit that his normally easy-going temperament was feeling the strain. Sesshoumaru's demanding manner was beginning to rub him the wrong way. As the monk went through the motions of his early morning meditation, he unearthed the seeds of bitterness, hoping to deal with them rationally before they could take root. It was unreasonable to feel put-upon since _he_ was the inconvenience.

_I need... conversation, and not the one-sided variety._ The taiyoukai's wandering attention and vague hums did not contribute to meaningful dialogue. _I need... relaxation, and not the kind that involves being tangled up in a demon's coils._ To be fair, the tail-winding was a practical necessity, but there _was_ such a thing as too much closeness. _I need... an outlet. _Too much idleness led to too much thinking, and there were too many things Miroku had no desire to contemplate. _I need entertainment, diversion, action. _Yes, he definitely needed some action. Either that, or he needed to get drunk.

Stifling a groan, the monk firmly set aside his ruminations and rose to his feet. Stripping to the waist, he took up his _shakujou_ and vented his lingering frustrations by training. Mind and body, he battled his helplessness. With unusual ferocity, he narrowed his focus until nothing was left but burning muscles, dripping sweat, and the beating of his heart.

When it was enough, Miroku leaned heavily on his staff. He trembled on the edge of physical exhaustion, but a pleasant hum left him feeling repaid for his exertion. Only after a few steadying breaths did he become aware of his audience. Turning just enough to glance over his shoulder, he encountered hooded golden eyes.

_Ah... I am a fool. Body heat undoubtedly amplifies the effects of the plant. _Miroku swallowed hard and lowered his gaze. "I needed..." he began huskily, but with a wave of his hand, he gave up trying to explain. _Fill in the blanks yourself, for once. _

"There is food," Sesshoumaru smoothly announced, leaving the monk to wearily pull himself together.

* * *

"We're leaving today," Sesshoumaru announced to no one in particular.

Miroku assumed that the general proclamation included him and gamely responded, "Can I help in any..."

"No," Sesshoumaru's flat refusal cut across the monk's offer. "You must prepare."

"Prepare," he echoed, not liking the inflection the taiyoukai had assigned to the word. Setting aside the remains of his breakfast, he cautiously inquired, "What did you have in mind, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Jaken, Rin... pack. We will return." Turning on his heel, the taiyoukai strode slowly down the hill towards the creek. "Come, monk," he ordered, not even bothering to turn his head.

Stifling a sigh, Miroku reached for his _shakujou_ and hurried after his protector. The monk had an inkling of what awaited, but that didn't stop him from hoping he was wrong. He caught up to Sesshoumaru at the base of the hill and followed him along the small stream to its bend. Once they were hidden from the camp by a meager thicket of scrubby bushes, Miroku inquired, "Have the effects of the plant diminished?"

"Yes."

"Enough that I can move about safely, now?"

"No."

"Ah." The monk grimaced and reluctantly asked, "More mud?"

"Hnn."

"I see," he sighed resignedly. Slipping a foot from his sandal, he gave the soil at the edge of the water an experimental poke. _This is going to be most unpleasant. _He could almost feel Sesshoumaru's impatience and glanced at the youkai. A slender brow arched meaningfully, and Miroku blinked. "Now?"

"Now."

_Wonderful! This is going to be unpleasant... __and__ awkward. _He didn't voice any of the protests that suggested themselves; he simply turned his back and began to disrobe. As efficiently as possible, he folded up his outer clothing, knotting the resulting bundle through the finial of his staff. _That just leaves the 'fun' part. _Crouching down on the brink, Miroku investigated the soil that was available to him. _There's not as much clay in __it. _"This will work, but it will crumble more quickly than the last lot. Do we have far to go?"

Golden eyes that had been studiously peering off in another direction slanted his way, but no answer was forthcoming.

"I'll just get started, then," Miroku said, his voice edged with the sharp sweetness of sarcasm. _What's the use of hiding emotions your companion can smell? _The monk had barely slept the night before, and the prospect of spending the day in an itching, crumbling encasement of scent-muffling mud was hardly mood-enhancing.

Beginning with his ankles, he repeated the process he'd been forced to undergo on the day Sesshoumaru had come to his rescue. "Is this absolutely necessary?" he inquired conversationally, more to distract himself from the cold, sticky feel of mud-caked fabric as he coated the knee-length _hakama_ he wore under his robes than because he expected the taiyoukai to answer. "If not, I shall suspect you of harboring a perverse sense of humor." To himself he added, _Or a nice, wide malicious streak... or a truly baffling kink. _

Sesshoumaru huffed quietly, and Miroku glanced over, trying to read the slight reaction. "Which way will we be going?" he tried again. The taiyoukai nodded towards the west, and the monk hummed as he smeared muck over his stomach. "Is there any particular destination in view?" This time, a little half-shrug was offered, and since the conversation was moving along so well, he dared to press. "In that case, may I make some requests? Three, actually."

The taiyoukai gave him a long look, which Miroku chose to interpret as permission to petition. "I was wondering if we could stop in a village or town along the way... for supplies."

"In that state?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Miroku ignored the small dig, instead saying, "Which brings me to my second request. Would it be possible take our ease near _warmer_ water tonight? I will need a bath, but I do not relish another cold one."

The taiyoukai still held his gaze, so the monk forged ahead. "Lastly... I was wondering if you would consider using my name. I notice that you refer to both Jaken-sama and Rin-chan by name, and I would be greatly honored if you would show me the same courtesy." Sesshoumaru merely stared... in a pointed way that reminded Miroku that he was slacking off. "I'll just let you think it over," Miroku offered magnanimously, scooping muck up onto his shoulders.

* * *

Miroku was regretting following the impulse to push himself so far during his morning exercises. His efforts may have been cleansing to the soul, but wobbling knees did little for his flagging confidence. The man had been stripped of all save his stubborn pride, and that was the only thing keeping him upright. One foot in front of the other, he trudged in the taiyoukai's wake. For as much attention as he paid his surroundings, if a sheer drop had lay before him, Miroku probably would have stepped right over it. As it was, he nearly ran into Sesshoumaru when he stopped.

"They have baths here," the taiyoukai announced.

"Ah... oh," Miroku replied unintelligently. Their seemingly aimless journey had carried them to the very doorstep of a fair-sized settlement, which lay just to the south of the road that cut across their path. Judging by the sights, sounds, and smells drifting towards them, it was a prosperous enough settlement to boast an inn... and all the other kinds of comforts a traveler could want. "Baths," he echoed numbly.

"Hnn."

"You've been here before?"

"I can smell them."

"Ah... good." Rousing somewhat at the prospect of a hot soak, Miroku straightened, sending a cascade of crumbling mud chunks around his feet. Looking down, he added with chagrin, "Or it _would_ be... if they will let me through their doors."

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, then held out his hand. Miroku stared dumbly for a moment, then realized the taiyoukai expected him to extend his own. When he did, he was rewarded by the soft clatter and cool weight of gold coins dropping onto his palm. It was more than enough to buy his way into the town's good graces. "This is _most_ generous," he mumbled.

"Camp will be this way," Sesshoumaru stated, pointing towards the forest that lay beyond the road. "Return by sunrise."

Miroku wanted nothing more than to make his escape, but he hesitated. His very presence could bring trouble to an unsuspecting village. "I do not wish to put these people in danger," he ventured. "Will it be safe?"

"It will."

Closing his fingers around the gold, Miroku executed a small—and crumbly—bow, and Sesshoumaru turned his back and walked on, leaving him by the side of the road.

* * *

The monk's first bath put him in a fit state to dine at one of the local restaurants, where he traded gossip with the locals and flirted shamelessly with the serving girls. His sumptuous meal revived him enough to seek out the privacy that had been sorely lacking in his recent misadventure. Renting a room at the town's _onsen_, Miroku rid himself of the last of his lingering frustrations.

Afterwards, he returned to the baths and took greater care with his libations. Scrubbing until mud was naught but a distant memory, he placed an order for sake and slipped into the large pool where a handful of other guests relaxed. Sipping and soaking, the monk let his mind drift with the rising steam, luxuriating in a soft buzz of contentment.

He was on his third bottle when a couple of locals came in, talking excitedly about a pale portent of doom. Opening one eye, Miroku listened intently to one man's wild tale of a monstrous demon, shining like the moon as it sailed up in the air over the forest beyond town. As the nervous chattering spread, the monk sighed softly and rose from the water. With a serene smile on his face, he took his time dressing, settled up with the innkeeper, and took his leave.

Out under he stars, Miroku filled his lungs with clear, cool air, and nodding to the few passers-by he encountered, he strode purposefully down the road out of the city. An elderly man with a lantern stopped him as he was leaving and querulously warned, "It's not a fit night for any man to be traveling! There's a demon hereabouts! You'd best wait for daybreak, houshi-sama!"

With a gracious inclination of his head, Miroku replied, "Thank you for your concern, good sir, but my safety has been assured."

"Suit yourself," the old-timer muttered as he hastened for home.

With the soft jangle of the rings on his _shakujou_ for company, Miroku strolled along the road, then turned into the woods. Guided as much by the gently rippling _youki_ that flowed over the entire town as by brief glimpses of a silvered form, he picked his way through the shadows. When he rounded the last of the screening greenery, Miroku drew to a halt and gazed in awe at the enormous beast that all but filled the clearing. Nose raised, ears pricked, it fully looked the part of a guard dog.

"Which way to camp, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku inquired pleasantly.

As the massive head turned his way, he peered with interest at the crescent moon marking the big dog's brow. _Hmm... blue fur. _Curiously, the monk let his gaze wander to see if there were magenta stripes in interesting places, but before he could complete a survey, an upsurge of _youki_ signaled the taiyoukai's transformation.

Sesshoumaru waited for Miroku to close the distance between them before remarking, "You are early."

"I was ready," he replied amiably. The taiyoukai turned in the direction of camp, and the monk fell in step at his side. Lifting the jug of sake he'd purchased on his way out, Miroku genially inquired, "Would you like to share the last bottle? It is their finest."

"Keep it," Sesshoumaru replied in a clipped voice.

The rebuff stung a little, but he tried valiantly not to take the taiyoukai's rejection personally. _Maybe demons do not imbibe?_

His companion huffed and pointedly said, "Perhaps a_nother_ time."

_Oh. _Miroku's only thought had been to share some of the evening's pleasures with the one whose gold had made them possible. _In my current predicament, lowering Sesshoumaru-sama's inhibitions is by far the stupidest thing I could have suggested. _With much chagrin, he murmured, "You are right, of course."

To Miroku's surprise, the taiyoukai's camp was established within view of a natural hot spring. In the light of their small campfire, Jaken dozed fitfully against Ah-Un's side, and Rin was curled between the dragon's forelegs. Her pink cheeks had that fresh-scrubbed look. Gazing at the water that steamed in the fringes of the firelight, the monk quietly exclaimed, "I could have bathed here! The _expense_... I don't understand."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but perhaps no answer was needed. He settled against the broad trunk of a tree and gazed expectantly at Miroku.

"You... need to reapply your scent?" he inquired.

"Hnn."

"Ah."

Miroku laid aside his staff and sake and took his place at the taiyoukai's side; the inu-youkai's tail wound around him—at once protective and possessive. Too relaxed to be bothered, the monk made himself comfortable. _If we were friends, I would say that today, we had a falling out,_ he decided. _We fought without words, and we made up without words. _Smiling sleepily, he relaxed against Sesshoumaru's solid presence. _He may not count me as a friend, but I think that after today, we are on friendlier terms. _Miroku's last thought as sleep claimed him was that all things considered, two out of three wasn't bad.

* * *

**End Note: **This oneshot was written for the Live Journal community iyfic(underscore)contest and their prompt for Week #219—Up in the Air. 2,386 words.


End file.
